<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five times Crowley groomed Aziraphale's wings and one time he didn't by Zeckarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118714">Five times Crowley groomed Aziraphale's wings and one time he didn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeckarin/pseuds/Zeckarin'>Zeckarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And they were roomates... (but there were two beds) [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's nap, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Queerplatonic Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sandalphon is the WORST, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Grooming, Wingfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeckarin/pseuds/Zeckarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened, the angel wasn't even conscious...<br/>Yes, this is a story about... wing grooming^^<br/>(What were you thinking??)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And they were roomates... (but there were two beds) [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Courts GO Re-Reads, Hurt Aziraphale</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseanonioncrisps/gifts">Cheeseanonioncrisps</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back guys, so sorry about the week-long silence!!<br/>Got back to work, it was... NOT easy, to say the least, and I had the feeling that my will to write was gone...<br/>I am so happy to be back!<br/>So here it is, a little 5+1 fic I wanted to make, about Aziraphale and Crowley's story.<br/>I have other stories to finish, but I needed to write that one today (I don't know why, but finishing a multichapter story is way more stessful than starting one...).<br/>Thank you all for reading my stories!! Take care of yourselves!!</p><p>This story is for cheeseanonioncrisps: thank you so much for your support!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>3215 BC</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand why you’re complaining, Crawly. Warmth is something demons crave. What is your problem with it, exactly?”</p><p>Crawly snarled silently. Dagon was a pain in the behind. She would never understand anything about Earth. Hot was something demons liked, yes. But he had a freakin corporation, and said corporation had trouble with high temperature. Not that it was dangerous to him or anything like that (his cold blooded part simply adored the current weather) but it was uncomfortable to his vessel.</p><p>Worse, it was uncomfortable to <em>humans</em>.</p><p>More precisely, it was killing them.</p><p>And, yes, okay, Crawly was a demon, and suffering (other’s suffering, that is) was always a treat, right, but… but this was just <em>wrong</em>. Humans should be tempted to Hell, should be drawn to it of their own free will, because of their actions. There was no free will in needing to steal food to survive. Where was the free will when humans killed other humans for the last flask of water?</p><p>Evil actions were accomplished every day in this blasted country, and it was blessed unfair. Crawly couldn’t enjoy it. He should, he knew it, but just couldn’t.</p><p>And yes, technically, free will was still there. You could chose to die instead of killing. But this was not what Crawly had thought of tempting. He hadn’t tempt anyone in months, to be honest. Couldn’t bring himself to it in these conditions.</p><p>And he was feeling wretched, seeing all this. He was sick to his core when watching humans fighting to death because despair pushed them, and it was even worse to witness entire families slowly fading away, refusing to use violence, embracing each other, and praying all along for divine mercy.</p><p>Which NEVER came.</p><p>So yes, Crawley was kind of exaggerating when he said he was risking discorporation because of the drought. Sue him. Hell needed to release their hold on the weather to allow rain to come back.</p><p>He <em>was</em> uncomfortable, after all, and could perfectly pretend it was unbearable. Demons <em>lie</em>.</p><p>The land needed water anyway, or the humans would not prosper, right? Stupid to reap all the souls now, better let them spread all around Earth, and create more humans to tempt. He had tried these arguments earlier. They didn’t work.</p><p>He ended his report to Dagon, and started the long walk back to town.</p><p>Freaking Hellish communication. Why did he have to walk two hours in a desert to send his report? Why? He would have to work on something more practical. Inspire some human to invent something.</p><p>He almost missed it. Only caught it from the corner of his eyes. A flash of white, far away amongst the dunes.</p><p>Curiosity always had been in Crawly’s nature. He changed course and aimed for the strange object.</p><p>As he walked closer, he could feel his chest tighten. That white reminded him way too much of Heaven, his last glimpse of it to be exact. It was the exact colour of an angel’s wing, spread on the floor… there had been many of them to see that day, most of them covered in ichor, and it sometimes came back to him, just like it did now. He didn’t needed much, only something pristine, white as an angel’s…</p><p>Crawly brutally stopped. It didn’t just look like an angel’s wing.</p><p>It was an angel’s wing, half buried in the sand. And those white curls…</p><p>He started running without even realising it.</p><p>Crawly hated angels, of course. All of them, these blessed bastards, for throwing them out like trash and forgetting them like this. He had even hated this particular angel quite fiercely, between the War and their encounter in Eden.</p><p>But not any more. Not after the poor sod confided he’d given away his blessed sword. Not after he sheltered a strange demon from the first rain.</p><p>Angels deserved to die and rot in the desert, just not this one.</p><p>He reached him and grabbed his shoulders to drag him a little away, freeing him from the desert’s clutches.</p><p>What now? Thought the demon, fidgeting as he studied the motionless form. What was he supposed to do?</p><p>Gingerly, he crouched and touched the angel’s forehead.</p><p>He blinked. Well, the bugger was alive. That was g... bad. That was bad.</p><p>He had only talked to the other once, almost 800 years ago, but he remembered his name. He had been kind to Crawly. You didn’t forget kindness that easily, not when it was so rare a treat.</p><p>“Mm… Aziraphale?” No, too familiar. Way too familiar. “Uh… angel?”</p><p>The angel didn’t stir.</p><p>Well. He didn’t kill him, right? Should have. Angels were to be discorporated on sight. That was merciful enough, he’d repaid for the rain thing. Right?</p><p>Crawly straightened up and started walking again. He’d lost enough time already.</p><p> </p><p>Why? Thought the demon three hours later, laying a hand on the angel’s forehead.</p><p>Why did he bring that white-winged fucker into his bloody tent? Was he out of his mind? Why did he even <em>care</em>?</p><p>He knew <em>why</em> of course. Well… he didn’t know why he had decided to carry one of his sworn enemies all the way back to town, <em>that</em> was still a mystery.</p><p>But once back there, he’d heard that the well was giving water again and that children playing in the dried hills nearby had discovered a hidden grove full of fruits, enough to feed everyone for weeks.</p><p>That explained a lot, specially why a washed out Principality was discorporating in the desert. Stupid angel.</p><p>So yes, <em>now</em> he knew why he cared. He didn’t like it one bit, but he knew. He had <em>thought</em> of miracling the well full, too, but had no good excuse to do it. The angel could, right? Saving lives was <em>good</em>.</p><p>Maybe not always, according to the note in Aziraphale’s pocket that Crawly had shamelessly read (a little espionage couldn’t hurt). “<em>Unnecessary miracles</em>”, it said. “<em>Six months removal of divine powers</em>”. For miracling <em>water</em>.</p><p>This was… well this was harsh, right? Crawly didn’t really have any illusions left about Heaven, but… treating one of theirs like this… only for a little miracle...</p><p>He looked at the angel’s face again. Was Aziraphale punished? About the sword? About… the apple?</p><p>Oh, he <em>really</em> hoped it wasn’t because of the apple.</p><p>Had the angel been on Earth since Eden? Watching after humans? Crawly had stayed away from Adam and Eve after the Temptation, feeling a little guilty. Only came back after his first undeserved commendation, to see what was happening, and to learn what exactly the word “fratricide” meant (<em>not</em> a good surprise).</p><p>He’d thought he was alone, never imagined Heaven would have sent an angel too. But apparently they had.</p><p>The white robes were torn and covered in dust. He snapped his fingers, cleaning the other’s clothes, before huffing discontentedly. Even now, the angel was in a dreadful state. His face looked way too pale and tired, and his wings...</p><p>Aziraphale’s wings were awful. Honestly, they were a mess, some of the worst Crawly had ever seen, and he had lived in <em>Hell</em> for centuries!</p><p>With an annoyed growl, the demon started to groom the first wing with curt motions, straightening feathers, cleaning the sand and soot and… was that blood?</p><p>As he worked, he could sense the decades of filth he was cleaning. Aziraphale had tried to groom himself, but he was evidently bad at it. Stupid angel.</p><p>Crawly finished the first wing and started on the second without a thought.</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered. Crawly jumped back, taking a defensive stance.</p><p>Blue eyes met yellow. For a second, the angel’s gaze seemed like steel, and Crawly balled his fists. Then Aziraphale blinked in surprise, and his eyes cleared.</p><p>“Are you… Crawly, is that it?” he asked in a blurred voice.</p><p>Crawly stared. The angel was obviously confused, frowning slightly. Of course he needed a moment, he had almost discorporated after all. He would realise soon that he was lying defenceless, in a demon’s company.</p><p>Slowly, Aziraphale straightened up, sitting on the edge of the bed, and buried his head in both hands before looking up at Crawly without the slightest ounce of fear.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>This was not right. That fucking angel had no right to look at him like that. They were <em>enemies</em>, for Satan’s sake! The demon snarled, baring his teeth. Aziraphale startled, shoulders tensing. <em>Good</em>, thought Crawly. <em>Finally, some wariness</em>. He was a demon! Angels should fear him!</p><p>And there was finally some alarm in the other’s eyes. Crawly didn’t like it one bit. In fact, he kind of hated it. Against his better judgement, he raised his hands placatingly. <em>Why? Why am I doing that? I wanted him to distrust me, right?</em></p><p>“You passed out in the desert. I brought you here. Gave you water.”</p><p>The angel squinted his eyes. “Why?”</p><p>Crawly shrugged. He should have lied at that point, but he was feeling too tired and alone for it.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he admitted.</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he said. For a moment, he just looked around, before biting his lip nervously. “Well… that was… that was very nice of you.”</p><p>Crawly growled, fangs and claws growing in an instant. “I’m not <em><b>nice</b></em>!”</p><p>The angel froze.</p><p><em>Shit</em>. Crawly slowly forced himself to relax. Nice wasn’t an insult, he reminded himself. Not from an angel. “Don’t call me that. It’s not polite. Not to me.”</p><p>Aziraphale gasped “Oh! Oh, I’m dreadfully sorry! Of course, I… I didn’t want to appear...”</p><p>“Yes, yes, got it, just shut up. Let’s… pretend it didn’t happen.”</p><p>The angel looked down, biting his lip.</p><p>“I think it would be better if I… If I just left. I do not think it would be to my advantage to be seen in your company. And I am certain your side wouldn’t see your actions in a good light. Or… or a bad one.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think they would,” mumbled Crawly, making a face at the reminder.</p><p>The angel stood up, swaying only slightly, folded his wings in the ethereal plan, and addressed him a warm smile.</p><p>“I guess I’ll see you around, then?”</p><p>“You will, white wings. I’m here to tempt and create discord. Won’t get rid of me that easily.”</p><p>There was no mistaking the flash of happiness and <em>relief</em> in the angel’s eyes. “Well, it is a good thing I am here to thwart you, then. And maybe… well, maybe someday I could repay you the favour,” he added, looking away.</p><p>Crawly grinned. “I doubt it. Not the kind to faint stupidly in a desert, me.”</p><p>Aziraphale pouted and raised his chin up. “I am certain I will be witness to some stupidity on your part soon enough,” he declared haughtily before exiting the tent.</p><p>Crawly chuckled as he watched the white silhouette disappear into the joyous crowd.</p><p>He wasn’t alone anymore.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale has an assignement. A blessing to perform...<br/>What he doesn't know is that Hell has designs on the same target.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, I made you wait, but to reward your patience, I'm giving you a LONG chapter.<br/>Really, I think it's the longest chapter I ever wrote, ha ha ha!!<br/>400 years have passed since chapter one. I didn't say it, but this one is taking place in America, near what will someday be Canada^^<br/>I hope you'll enjoy!</p><p>(the name of the OC human in this chapter is one I loved for a looooong time. WAY before Game of Thrones existed.^^)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2811 BC</p><p>It was almost dawn, and they were sitting on the edge of the cliff, feet dangling, watching as the horizon turned from deep blue to pale pink. An angel, clad in his usual white robe, and on his right, close enough for their shoulders to touch, a human woman, her skin like copper, strange, pale eyes staring into nothingness, dark long hair falling freely on her back.</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes were bright. He always had to hold back tears in face of the pure beauty of Creation.</p><p>This. This was what She’d wanted. This was Her aim. So much beauty, so much perfection, that overwhelming feeling, facing the stars and the rising sun. He could feel it often. In the colour of a flower, in the smile of a child, the wing of a butterfly. Her touch was everywhere.</p><p>Others angels could feel it too but most of them didn’t take the time. They could see it, but they didn’t try to understand it.</p><p>Aziraphale frowned. He shouldn’t think that. Others angels were pure, they were closer to Her than he would ever be, now. He’d lied to Her, after all. He shouldn’t forget that he was tainted.</p><p><em>Still</em>, argued the stubborn part of himself that never seemed to shut up. <em>They’re all wrong. They don’t understand.</em></p><p>The angel turned his head to his right. Daeni sighed, her eyes unfocussed, a small, whimsical smile on her lips. He reached out, gently cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand, and the tingle of a miracle entered her skin delicately. She didn’t flinch. She trusted him. Her eyes turned from pale to dark as onyx while the miracle repaired her cornea.</p><p>Yes, others angels couldn’t understand. What was the point of a masterpiece if no one was there to see it?</p><p>God hadn’t created all this beauty to stay still, out of everyone’s view. She wanted it to be seen, to be felt, to be loved.</p><p>And, oh, did the humans know how to love! Hate, too, he had to admit it. They were quite good at hate. But love! So much love! Sometimes, he wondered if they weren’t even able to love more than angels could.</p><p>He never said it out loud, obviously. It would be a heresy to the other angels. And who else could he talk to?</p><p>Well, Crawly. Crawly was someone, he had discovered, you could talk to about almost anything. But not love. Not Heaven.</p><p>They talked about humans. Earth, and the wonderful discoveries they made even now, after almost two thousand years living on it. More than enough things to talk about on their encounters.</p><p>They never discussed for long, of course. They were enemies. Well, their head houses were enemies, to be fair. Aziraphale had trouble with the concept. Why detest someone without even knowing them? It didn’t seem very angelic to him. Another subject he would never be able to talk about to anyone. Like love, and God… who could he talk to about them? They were such an important part of his life. Others angels were in Heaven, and he hadn’t come back there since Eden. Gabriel, when he deigned to visit, only stayed long enough to give him a mission.</p><p>Crawly would feel insulted if he ever started such a conversation with him.</p><p>“I haven’t seen anything so beautiful since I was a child,” said Daeni, tears running freely down her cheeks. Her eyes were now focussed, taking in the mountains, the fading stars and the warm colours of the horizon.</p><p>He smiled, and got to his feet.</p><p>“From now on, my dear, you will see it every day.”</p><p>She looked up at him with a smile full of too many feelings. Joy, gratefulness, sorrow… he tried not to appear sad. That wouldn’t help at all.</p><p>“Thank you, for your friendship, my dear.”</p><p>“You will have it always, Aziraphale,” she answered solemnly.</p><p>He had to go now. She must come back to her village alone, or they wouldn’t believe in a true miracle. All that ceremony, spending days alone in the wilderness, waiting for a blessing, was very important to her people. She had left alone, and alone she shall come back. No one had to know he had been with her all along, walking besides her as they exited the village, invisible. He knew she would be safe now. More importantly, she would be <em>listened </em><em>to</em>. A great number of lives would change thanks to her.</p><p>Strange how a little miracle could make people see greatness where it always had been. Giving her her sight back hadn’t changed her wisdom nor her genius. But humanity needed miracles to notice these kind of things. With a smile, he realised his action would make a lot of people <em>see</em>.</p><p>He would miss Daeni’s company. She had been such a fascinating human, full of wit, intelligence and compassion. He knew he wasn’t supposed to get attached. In fact, he hadn’t been supposed to stay for so long. Arrive, miracle her eyes, then go away, that’s what the mission had been. Instead of that, he’d spent several weeks getting to know her, befriending her, talking with her…</p><p>But wasn’t it better this way? Knowing her enough to choose the perfect moment, the perfect spot to give her vision? Knowing her enough to gain her trust and prepare her for such a huge change? Miracles could be frightening to humans, specially the life-changing ones. Daeni hadn’t been afraid, she’d known his true nature and what he was about to do, she was prepared. She had accepted his words when he had told her who he really was. Well… more or less. He had told her he was sent by the mother of all things. Let her touch his wings. She’d called him “eagle man”. It hadn’t changed a thing in their friendship.</p><p>Oh, he would miss her very much. It wasn’t often that he was authorized to unveil his identity to humans. Being known and accepted was such a gift.</p><p>Sighing heavily, he started to walk towards the valley below. He would probably not be able to come back for centuries.</p><p>That’s when he felt it. A demonic presence, a little lower on the path.</p><p>A wide smile settled on the angel’s features. He hadn’t seen Crawly in two decades. There would be so much to discuss! With any luck, the demon would accept a drink. They had started to drink together a little over fifty years ago. It still seemed strange, and they were cautious not to spend more than half an hour together, but their former relationship, one that could be described as neutral rivalry tainted with respect, was slowly turning to something warmer. Not friendship, of course. This would be highly improper. But… appreciation.</p><p>A few minutes later, he realised that the silhouette climbing towards him wasn’t the one he expected.</p><p>He hid his disappointment as best as he could. It wouldn’t be very polite to let it show. So there was another demon on Earth… he really hoped it didn’t mean Crawly had been replaced. With a welcoming smile, he prepared to introduce himself.</p><p>Demons, he had learnt since his first meeting with Crawly, weren’t very different from angels, nor nearly as awful as the Archangels said. It wasn’t their fault of course. It was only that they didn’t <em>know</em> demons. Aziraphale did know one, and he was a delightful fellow. He was certain this one would be just as interesting.</p><p>“Why hello! My name is Aziraphale, I am Earth’s Principality. To who do I have the-”</p><p>His outstretched hand didn’t have time to draw back, and the demon’s claw sank into his forearm at an incredible speed.</p><p><em>Fool!</em> Thought the angel, jumping back and deploying his wings in the same movement.</p><p>What an imbecile he’d been. It was a <em>demon</em>, unknown, dangerous. Why did he drop his guard that easily?</p><p>He healed his arm with a thought, summoning divine energy, letting it build up inside of him, preparing to smite.</p><p>He knew why he had been hurt. <em>Crawly</em>. That’s why.</p><p>He had been wary on Eden’s wall. Unwilling to judge or attack without provocation, but ready to bolt and defend himself if needed. But Crawly hadn’t tried anything. Then they met again, and again, and he had came to <em>like</em> the demon’s company.</p><p>But thinking that every demon would be friendly based on the actions of one was as stupid as thinking they were all evil. <em>Fool indeed</em>.</p><p>The other grinned, revealing black, rotten teeth, and Aziraphale repressed a grimace of disgust.</p><p>“It’s a <em>pleasure</em> to meet you, Principality. You won’t need to hear my name. You won’t be there long enough to use it. Go take care of the human,” he added in a different tone of voice, and Aziraphale took a second to understand that the last sentence wasn’t addressed to him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, bother.</em>
</p><p>A faint noise on his right made him jump back a little farther, in the middle of the path.</p><p>Two, there were two demons.</p><p>“You are here for Daeni,” he realised out loud. “You are here to <em>tempt</em> her! You will not succeed, I will thwart your wiles, both of you!”</p><p>The second demon emerged from behind a tree, and the angel cursed inwardly again. How didn’t he sense his presence?</p><p>
  <em>I’ve became soft, I forgot about prudence.</em>
</p><p>“Tempt her?” chuckled the first demon. “You’re cute, white wings. We don’t intend to <em>tempt</em> her. we’re here to stop her.”</p><p>A cold shiver ran along Aziraphale’s spine.</p><p>“I will not let you touch her,” he declared coldly, his wings extending menacingly, his hands raising, crackling with Grace.</p><p>“What a brave little angel...” singsonged the second demon. “But you can’t stop the two of us.”</p><p>“I’ll handle white wings here, you take care of the human,” ordered the first one.</p><p>Aziraphale gritted his teeth. He couldn’t stop both of them, he knew it. He wasn’t even armed, and couldn’t smite two different targets at a time. He would have to strike fast and hard, and discorporate his opponent rapidly. Daeni wasn’t far behind, and the second demon would get to her quickly. If he wanted to be able to reach her in time, he would have to take risks.</p><p>The first demon leaped, and the angel avoided his hands by an inch.</p><p>
  <em>He’s fast.</em>
</p><p>Bloody perfect. That one was obviously stronger than him. Probably not far under a Duke’s rank. No way he could discorporate him easily, not in an upfront fight.</p><p>He saw the other demon run past him at the same time his opponent charged again.</p><p>No time to be cautious. Aziraphale planted his feet on the ground and didn’t dodge.</p><p>The instant the other’s claws sank into his chest, he hit him in the gut with his knee, and slammed both hands, wide open, on each of his ears, letting his Grace strike directly into the other’s skull. The demon stumbled back groggily.</p><p>Aziraphale knew it wouldn’t stop the other for more than a few seconds, but it was all he needed. He took flight and raced to the cliff, a cold wrath keeping his mind clear.</p><p>Daeni was standing on the edge of the precipice, facing the demon that was rushing towards her, hands outstretched. Aziraphale dived at the same time he saw Daeni fall.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Crawly was having a good day until a few minutes ago. He’d managed a beautifully crafted temptation, and was heading towards another assignment. Hell had declared that humans were too numerous now for their permanent attaché to take care of all the important tempting, and that was kind of offensive, in Crawly’s opinion. He was perfectly able to prevent a simple human from becoming a saint, see if he couldn’t!</p><p>He knew his boss had sent two wankers to do the deed in his stead, and it would be hilarious to finish it before they even got there.</p><p>That’s when things started to get a little less funny.</p><p>First, he sensed his two colleagues. They were there already. Bummer.</p><p>Then he recognized angelic Grace, bursting ferociously. A fight.</p><p>Crawly only knew one angel currently based on Earth. Unless Heaven had started sending Aziraphale some backup, it was his fr… his <em>acquaintance</em> that was trying to stand up against two demons.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, thought Crawly, rushing forward.</p><p>He had no idea what he would do once he got there.</p><p> </p><p>They were both standing at the edge of a cliff, smiling darkly.</p><p>“Hey guys!” called Crawly, eyes darting left and right in search of golden blood or white feathers. Nothing in view. He had no idea if it was good or bad.</p><p>“Crawly. You’re late, we took care of the assignment. Got a little extra with it,” chuckled Nestar, Baron of Hell, with a toothy grin.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” answered Crawly nervously, stilling his fidgeting fingers and trying to smile back.</p><p>“Yeah. An angel. It was fun, shame you missed that.”</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit!</em>
</p><p>He extended his senses as widely as he could, still hoping against all odds to pick up on some Grace. Nothing.</p><p>“Oh?” he asked, leaning casually against a rock. “What did you do then?”</p><p>“He fell,” answered the lesser demon. Crawly’s blood froze in his veins.</p><p>“What?” he croaked. <em>Impossible. No way.</em></p><p>“Fell off the cliff. Couldn’t stop in time. Discorporated on the rocks, with the target. T’was very funny to watch.”</p><p><em>Oh, </em>that<em> kind of falling! T</em><em>hank Satan! </em>Bloody fucker, using such a word.</p><p>So Aziraphale was back in Heaven. That was a bummer. Luckily, he would come back soon. Crawly only hoped he would agree to talk to him again after that. Four centuries of chance encounters, careful words, polite nods and small smiles, down the drain like this, because of two stupid fuckers that should have stayed in Hell where they belonged!</p><p>Aziraphale and he had barely started to realise they were actually enjoying each other’s company. They were getting almost friendly. And now <em>th</em><em>is</em>.</p><p>They killed the human under the angel’s protection, too. Crawly knew Aziraphale enough to understand it was way worse than the discorporation itself.</p><p>“You should go back and report, then,” he declared in what he hoped was a casual voice. “I already did. Dagon doesn’t like to wait, and I heard Beelzebub was in a mood...”</p><p>They both flinched.</p><p>“Good work here, guys! Colour me impressed!” he yelled after them while they disappeared into the ground.</p><p>The instant they were gone, he spread his wings and leaped off the cliff.</p><p>The landing wasn’t very light, but there wasn’t room to manage something graceful. The human body was there, dramatically sprawled on the pointy rocks. He barely spared it a glance. This close, the subterfuge was obvious.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, that’s what I thought. An illusion.</em>
</p><p>“Aziraphale?” he called. “You there? They’re gone!”</p><p>He was not sure there would be an answer. The angel had saved his human, that was good, but he was stupid enough to sacrifice himself to do it. He could be truly discorporated.</p><p>“Crawly?” called the familiar voice, coming from a crevice in the rock.</p><p>The demon closed his eyes and sighed softly. <em>Oh, good</em>.</p><p>“Hey, white wings. How’s life?”</p><p>Slowly, Aziraphale exited the small cave, wings in a protective stance. Crawly could barely distinguish the female human behind him.</p><p>The demon winced in sympathy at the sight of the angel’s left wing. It had obviously taken a blow or two along the cliff on his way down. The feathers were bent atrociously, some of them broken.</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” snapped the angel.</p><p>Crawly blinked. “What?”</p><p>“White wings,” snarled Aziraphale, disdain drooping from the words.</p><p><em>Oh. </em> <em>Y</em> <em>es, of course.</em></p><p>The epithet was mostly used in Hell to talk about angels, and was usually followed with the words “wankers” or worse. Crawly had used it in a slightly mocking way at first. They were enemies after all. But now it was more of a nickname. Not a mean one. It had kind of lost its purpose in Crawly’s mind. But Aziraphale couldn’t know that, and had just learnt what it meant to other demons. Now that he was thinking about it, it may have been a little insensitive to use an insult as a pet name. Maybe.</p><p>This was definitely not a good day.</p><p>“Ah, yes… ‘bout that… I… I don’t use it to mock you, you know.”</p><p>The angel seemed to ponder, his face still hard. “Well… I’d rather not hear it anymore.”</p><p>“Okay. I won’t, cross my heart.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s expression softened, before a flash of wariness crossed his face. “What are you doing here? Came to finish the job?”</p><p>That hurt.</p><p>“What? No! I’m not… I mean, I don’t… well I don’t kill humans that didn’t do anything to me! I have more class than those two imbeciles! And you’re here. You’ll thwart me if I try to tempt her, right? So, it would be a waste of time!”</p><p><em>Plus</em>, added Crawly to himself, eyeing the woman who was standing proudly and regarded him without the slightest fear, <em>I don’t think I could tempt her anyway. She’s one of those.</em></p><p>Aziraphale’s shoulders relaxed a tad, and he nodded.</p><p>“All right. I believe you. Who were these two demons?”</p><p>Crawly grimaced. Answering this question seemed a little too much like treason in his opinion. But not answering would be even worse.</p><p>“Well, you know… lots of work to do, and I only have two hands after all… I don’t think they’ll come back, though. Your human is alive and will become a saint, right? Kind of like a big failure, specially after they file their report. Hell doesn’t like liars.”</p><p>Aziraphale startled and looked over his shoulder guiltily, like he’d forgotten the human’s presence for a minute.</p><p>“Oh, dear God… Daeni, dear, I am ever so sorry. I shall bring you back up right away. You have to get back to the village.”</p><p>Crawly frowned. “Wait. What? You can’t transport her back up! Not with that wing.” He sighed, shook his head and made a face. There was no other option. “I’ll do it. I’ll carry her there.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s reaction would have been fun to watch any other day. His eyes widened in alarm. He gasped, one hand fluttering to his throat. Then he opened his mouth with such an outraged expression than his words were obvious before he even uttered it.</p><p>Except he didn’t. Crawly could feel the shift in the air. If the angel said no, it would mean a lot. Things would change.</p><p>But accepting his help after all that just happened… after Hell tried to destroy him and kill his human companion… it would be foolish, right?</p><p>Aziraphale turned to look fully at the woman.</p><p>“It is up to you, my dear. Crawly can transport you back. Do you agree?”</p><p>“Should I?” asked the woman calmly, a little smile on her lips.</p><p>“You can trust him,” assured the angel.</p><p>Crawly felt something strange melting in his chest. He didn’t like it one bit.</p><p>“Yeah, well, just this once,” he grumbled. “I’m not <em>trustworthy</em>. I’m only offering because these two wankers acted without class. Have to redeem Hell’s image, is all.”</p><p>“Of course,” answered Aziraphale, nodding wisely.</p><p>Daeni nodded politely to the demon. “I would accept your help gratefully, raven-man, but it isn’t needed. I can reach the village from here. Our hunters use this path frequently. If you feel indebted to me for your friends doings, I would like you to take care of Aziraphale. Can your magic heal his wing?”</p><p>Crawly blinked, a little confused. Was a <em>human</em> really ordering him around? He looked at the angel, and saw him bit his lip to repress an amused smile.</p><p>What a <em>bastard</em>.</p><p>Well, the woman was handing him exactly the excuse he needed. He wasn’t going to refuse that.</p><p>“I will heal him, human. You have my word.”</p><p>Behind him, he heard Aziraphale splutter. <em>Ha!</em></p><p>Daeni offered a last grateful smile to her friend, and walked away towards the valley.</p><p>Both immortal entities shared a cautious look. Crawly cleared his throat.</p><p>“Hm… so… do you, er… want me to help you fix it?” he asked tentatively, pointing to the injured wing. Aziraphale fidgeted, ill at ease.</p><p>“I… I don’t think it would be very wise. Letting a demon groom me would be…”</p><p>Crawly forced a smile, raising his hands. “Yeah, I get it. You’re right, of course. I understand. Just said it myself, right? I can’t be trusted, goes with the job.”</p><p>The angel gasped. “No! I didn’t mean that at all! Of course I trust you, Crawly! But what if anyone saw us. It is way too dangerous.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>. Well if it wasn’t about trust, Crawly didn’t intend to let this stupid angel walk away with his feathers in such a state. It was an easy temptation. Manipulating Aziraphale wasn’t that difficult.</p><p>“I promised the human. Awful thing, breaking a promise, you know?” He bit his tongue on the “white wings” that wanted to follow. It would be hard to break that habit.</p><p>Aziraphale shuffled his feet with a grimace. His will was weakening already.</p><p>“It wouldn’t take long. You can’t reach them all by yourself, and some of them are broken. They’ll grow back all wrong if you don’t take care of it. Come on, let me help... You’ll owe me a drink next time we cross paths, that’s all...” added the demon in a cajoling tone. He looked at the other’s face, seeing the resolve disappear almost entirely. <em>Now for the killing</em>. “Unless, of course, you don’t really trust me enough to turn your back on me… were you just being polite earlier?”</p><p>“Of course not!” said Aziraphale in a hurry, hands fluttering in disarray. “I know you wouldn’t attack me! I…” he seemed to realise that the best way to prove himself was to give in. “Well… if it isn’t too much of a bother to you… that would be awfully...” he stopped for a second. Crawly repressed a growl. He was certain the unsaid word had been “nice”.</p><p>“...it would be awfully helpful,” ended the angel, sitting on a rock, back to the demon.</p><p>Even if he knew Aziraphale would give in in the end, seeing him like this, baring his wings to him so openly, made Crawly feel something strange and unsettling.</p><p>He shook his head to get rid of it, stepped closer with all the casualness he could muster, and gently touched the tip of the wing.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll start with the bent ones, then I’ll get rid of the ones that are broken. Good for you?”</p><p>“I trust your expertise, my dear,” answered Aziraphale, making the demon blink. The angel called humans that all the time, but it was the first time he used those words for Crawly.</p><p>“Yeah… I… well I obviously know better. Your wings are always a mess. Honestly, look at that! You’re supposed to represent Heaven, you know. Not very good image you’re sending, angel.”</p><p>There was a slight hitch of breath, and Crawly’s hands stopped their ministrations.</p><p>“I suppose that is better than <em>white wings</em>,” finally murmured the angel, obviously amused.</p><p>Crawly’s fingers started to move again, delicately straightening a primary.</p><p><em>Angel it is, then,</em> he thought with a smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next story will take place in Greece!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3, part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale and Crawly have worked on different continents for several decades. The angel is happy to finally meet his old enemy again...<br/>But to Crawly, this isn't a good surprise...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, look! ANOTHER chapter!<br/>Told you I couldn't keep a chapter count to save my life^^<br/>I had to cut this one in two, because the pacing felt better that way. I hope you'll enjoy part one, even if the grooming isn't there yet...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delos, 2207 BC.</p><p> </p><p><em>What a pleasant surprise</em>, thought Aziraphale, wandering through the streets of the little town in the direction of the familiar presence he had recognised not long ago.</p><p>It had been a while since the last time he had met the demon. Almost a century (not that he was counting), and he was already anticipating an agreeable discussion about the new delights humanity had invented in the last decades.</p><p>He stopped and tilted his head at the sight of the little house. Crawly, like himself, always took shelter in tents or rented rooms. Maybe the demon was performing a temptation? It would be rude to interrupt. There was another presence there, a human one…</p><p>Focusing, Aziraphale frowned. It couldn’t be a temptation, the human was too young to sin. Strange, that his demonic counterpart would be alone in a human residence with a baby. But knowing Crawly, he was absolutely the type to begrudgingly accept to keep an eye on a child for an hour or two. He would even find a way to justify it as a demonic act.</p><p>Smiling, Aziraphale knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a strange vision greeted him.</p><p>“Crawly?” asked a befuddled angel, looking the other up and down.</p><p>The demon blushed in embarrassment and crossed her arms defensively, daring Aziraphale to comment on her appearance.</p><p><em>All right, then,</em> decided the angel with a mental shrug, ignoring the dress. After all, if Crawly wanted to wear <em>pale blue</em>, who was he to judge?</p><p>The colour really didn’t suit her as well as black or red, in his opinion, but if Crawly liked it that was all that mattered. So, Aziraphale addressed the other reason for his shock.</p><p>“Why are you covered in food, my dear?”</p><p>The demon grimaced, and leaned against the door-frame, trying (and failing) to appear casual.</p><p>“T’s nothing. Not really a good time, whit… angel. Can’t talk to you. Rain check?”</p><p>Aziraphale set his jaw. Something was wrong, he could feel it. There was some demonic game afoot here, chilling his bones. And Crawly was acting strange. There wasn’t any other demonic presence here, so they weren’t observed, which could have explained the demon’s rebuttal.</p><p>Crawly was hiding something. And for her to want to hide it from Aziraphale, who never had tried to interfere with the demon’s wiles before, it must be very bad indeed.</p><p>“I am dreadfully sorry, but the answer is <em>no</em>. I am going to enter this house and see what you intend to hide from me.”</p><p>The demon tensed immediately, and Aziraphale’s resolved strengthened. Someone inside that house needed him.</p><p>“Crawly, either you will let me in or I will have to fight you.”</p><p>A bark of laughter answered him.</p><p>“Really, angel? You think you can take me?”</p><p>“There is something in here you don’t want me to see. Don’t think for one second that I will look elsewhere if a human is in danger.”</p><p><em>Ngk</em>, thought Crawly. She pondered. She was fairly certain she could beat the soft angel. Aziraphale had never really show any fighting skills since they’d met. The only thing he ever did with a sword was give it away. Even during the war, the angel had…</p><p>Crawly pushed the memory away, but knew her mind was made up. She didn’t want to fight the angel, not over this. She stepped away, straightening herself, and invited in him with a large, mocking movement of the arm, ignoring the panic building up in her.</p><p>Aziraphale stepped in, aiming directly at the young human’s presence. He stopped in the middle of the second room, frowning at the toddler playing with wooden figurines on a rug. The child was hungry, but not enough to be the reason for this worrying feeling. Nothing to hide from an angel there… he suddenly wondered if he had trespassed on something that was not Heaven’s business. But there was still that pull… maybe it came from somewhere else? Maybe his angelic intuition was jammed by the demon’s proximity?</p><p>“Crawly,” he asked, looking over his shoulder. “Who lives here?”</p><p>The demon smiled, all of her nervousness dissolving in front of Aziraphale’s doubts.</p><p>“It’s my house, angel. I decided to give a try to the joys of human’s life, just to learn how to tempt them better, of course.”</p><p>Hearing Crawly’s voice, the child looked up, and Crawly fought the urge to tousle the dark curls. Not in front of the angel. She was cool and demonic.</p><p>“Of course,” murmured the angel, his mind trying to connect every clue together as he studied the room. There was something <em>bad</em> taking place here, he could tell. But what? What was happening exactly?</p><p>“If this is your home, what is that child doing here?”</p><p>The demon looked away. “Got no one left. T’s not like I <em>st</em><em>ole</em> it.”</p><p>Aziraphale took a step back, shocked. “Are you… Crawly, don’t tell me you’re… <em>raising</em> that baby! You cannot do that! Why don’t you find a good family for them like you did after the flood?”</p><p>Crawly carefully schooled her features. Better not to explain her true reasons. Aziraphale would not like it, that was for sure. “Why not? I can protect a baby. I won’t let it get hurt. I’m giving it food.”</p><p>The angel eyes widened like saucers. “Are you out of your mind? Crawly! Humans <em>die</em>! You cannot raise a mortal baby, their death will <em>hurt</em> you!”</p><p>The demon laughed again, darkly. Why was everyone doubting her demonic abilities? Beelzebub, only a few months ago, had been very close to accuse her of softness because she’d waited one second too much to sign a contract. And now the angel was insulting her too? Implying that she would, somehow, <em>love</em> that tiny creature placed in her care? Enough of that! She may have been a crappy demon but at least she could hide it from others. No one had to know she’d <em>named</em> the child and liked to make them laugh. “Hurt? I know everything about hurt, <em>angel</em>. The death of a human isn’t a surprise. It’s not like being thrown away from home with no good reason. I will care for it and keep it healthy, but I won’t get attached. All humans die. Why would I hurt for something so predictable?”</p><p>She grimaced inwardly, relieved to know the child was too young to understand.</p><p>Aziraphale shook his head helplessly. “Please, listen to me. Don’t do this. Don’t do it. You may not love that child now but I know you <em>will</em> if you persist, and it will break your-”</p><p>“Shut up! You know nothing about me! I’ll only let it grow and have a happy life like I promised! I saw lots of humans die before, and it didn’t hurt me at all!” <em>Except these humans never cuddled me or laughed and reached out when they saw me enter a room</em>, she added inwardly. So yes, maybe she would be a little sad. Probably. No need to tell <em>that</em> to the angel.</p><p>Aziraphale’s mind had gone still. One word was repeating on a loop in his head. <em>Promised</em>. So this child-raising thing wasn’t a whim or a way to fight boredom. Crawly had <em>promised</em>. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, extending his senses, and felt Crawly tense again behind him, crouching a little.</p><p>
  <em>There. This was…</em>
</p><p>“A human soul. You have a <em>human soul</em> trapped here,” gasped Aziraphale, opening his eyes and looking at the demon in shock.</p><p>Crawly shrugged. “So what? It’s my job, isn’t it? I got it fair and square, signed a contract and everything. You know the rules.”</p><p>Yes, they both knew how it worked. And Aziraphale was more than aware demons were able to acquire souls through contracts. He had seen Crawly do it once, give a boy everything he wanted in his mortal life against his soul for Hell’s stock. It had been a good bargain for the young man. There was no way he would have ended up anywhere else anyway. But this situation was different. He knew it was, could feel it in his ethereal bones. This soul was… it felt <em>pure</em>.</p><p>“Show it to me,” he demanded.</p><p>Crawly growled, baring her teeth.</p><p>“Don’t you dare order me in my own house, Aziraphale!”</p><p>The angel clenched his fists, remembering everything he knew about the demon. He let out a shaky breath, chiding himself.</p><p>
  <em>Calm down, Aziraphale. There’s got to be a good explanation. Of course there is.</em>
</p><p>“Would you please show me that soul? If it isn’t too much to ask?”</p><p>For some excruciating seconds, no one moved. Then with another shrug and a snap of her fingers, Crawly made a bottle appear on the table. One look at it was enough. Aziraphale felt his heart clench.</p><p>“You took the soul of an <em>innocent</em>...”</p><p>“No I didn’t. Renouncing ones soul is damning in itself. She’s not innocent anymore. She made her choice,” answered the demon with a calm she was far from experiencing. That was it, she knew it was. Aziraphale wouldn’t forgive this. Damning an innocent for eternity was the worse thing a demon could do. Which, of course, was good by Hell’s standards, but awful for angels.</p><p>“It was to save the child! How can this be considered a choice? It was a sacrifice, it can’t be considered a sin!” shout the angel, reaching out to the bottle. Crawly yelled in warning, a little too late.</p><p>With a cry, Aziraphale stumbled back, cradling his hand.</p><p>“Are you stupid?” hissed the demon. “She signed a fucking <em>contract</em>! You can’t touch it! It belongs to Hell, you imbecile!”</p><p>“Why did you let her? How <em>could</em> you? There must have been other ways to grant her wishes!”</p><p>The angel’s incredulity was slowly turning to anger, and that was good. Crawly knew how to answer <em>that</em>. Anger was familiar ground. “I don’t do <em>blessings</em>, white wings! Everything has a price! She was dying, and their parents were dead already. She did what she had to do. She <em>wanted</em> this! I’m gonna honour my part of the contract. Now get lost, it’s not your business!”</p><p>Again, Aziraphale shook his head, and didn’t stop. “No. I don’t believe you. There’s something you’re not saying. You would never do this. You don’t hurt innocents, I know you’re better than this!”</p><p>Why was that bloody angel thinking so highly of her? She wasn’t <em>better than this,</em> she’d <em>done</em> it! Yes, the circumstances were particular, but it didn’t excuse her choice. She had accepted that human’s soul. She hadn’t like it one bit, it had made her sick, but she’d signed that contract. The demon Aziraphale imagined her to be would have chosen destruction.</p><p>Crawly could feel her hands shaking. Fucking angel, always seeing her like a <em>good</em> person. Well at least this time he would open his eyes, and see what she really was: evil, rotten to the core, unworthy of his trust.</p><p>She let her fangs and claws grow, and smiled darkly. “You are so naive. I am a <em>demon</em>. What were you expecting exactly? Demons don’t do <em>nice</em>. They don’t give anything for free. If someone is willing to offer a soul, I won’t stop them. It’s called free will.”</p><p>There was a roar, a flash of blinding light, and Crawly jumped back, unfurling her wings in a protective stance in front of the child.</p><p>Aziraphale, his ethereal body glowing with angelic wrath, raised his hand, and the demon could feel the Grace rushing down from Heaven, ready to smite her. She was rooted on the spot.</p><p>Was that really <em>Aziraphale</em>? Soft, warm Aziraphale?</p><p>The child started to cry. Cold, angry blue eyes blinked, and suddenly there was only a human corporation facing the demon, all light and extra heads back into ether.</p><p>Crawly folded her wings. All right. She’d wanted to convey how truly demonic and dangerous she was. She wasn’t <em>nice</em>, or <em>compassionate</em>, and it was high time Aziraphale understood this. But angering her oldest adversary to that extent? That wasn’t planned.</p><p>She managed a cheeky smile. Maybe she could… joke her way out? She didn’t want the angel to <em>hate</em> her, after all. The guy was the only decent conversationalist she knew! “Come on, Aziraphale-”</p><p>“Don’t talk to me,” cut the angel, his eyes cold as steel. “Don’t talk to me ever again.”</p><p>And in a rush of energy, he was gone.</p><p>Crawly grimaced. It could have gone better. Should she follow the angel’s track, tell him she didn’t really have a choice? That Beelzebub had been there to give her an important mission when the dying girl had knocked at her door and basically begged her to make a deal?</p><p>No. She couldn’t. It would only show weakness. She didn’t need Aziraphale to pity her anyway.</p><p>She took the child in her arms, rocking on her feet until the cries transformed to hiccups and died down. It only took a few seconds. That human offspring almost never complained. She sighed.</p><p>“Why can’t you be a little unhappy, Reh? You’re hungry, I know you are. Why are you smiling? Please, just… complain! Only for a minute!”</p><p>A laughter answered her and she shook her head.</p><p>“You’re so unhelpful, little one. All right, let’s eat.”</p><p>She put the child down and conjured a plate full of mashed vegetables from the kitchen. It looked awful, which was very unfair, in her opinion, after all the time she’d spent on it, but the little thing didn’t care at all. She snapped her fingers again, and the wooden spoon started to feed the baby while she opened a drawer and unrolled the contract, reading it again for the hundredth time.</p><p>“Keep the bloody kid healthy, happy and well-fed...”, she mumbled. “I promised I would, and it seemed easy to break at first. But apparently giving you small pox for two hours isn’t considered unhealthy, and you were bloody terrified of the angel five minutes ago, and it wasn’t enough to be considered unhappiness...” She looked down and a giggle answered her gaze. “Why are these fucking contracts so powerful, Reh? I guess if I <em>almost</em> starved you to death it <em>may</em> work…”</p><p>She shot a glance at the bottle with the soul in it, then at the baby, who was eating as messily as ever with little cries of joy. To break a contract necessitated a huge transgression. It was more and more obvious that the only way to free Reh’s sister was to really hurt the child. And that was out of the question.</p><p>“There’s still one hope...” she murmured, hiding the contract and the bottle in their usual place. “But we will have to wait a long time.”</p><p>She sighed again. Maybe she should have explained it all to Aziraphale. The angel would have been willing to help her. Saving souls was his job after all…</p><p>No. Crawly didn’t<em> need</em> help. She would take care of this alone, like she always had.</p><p>She didn’t need anyone.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hum... the hurt/comfort tag will appear for next chapter...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 3 part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five decades have passed. Aziraphale comes back.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning for loss of child (a 55 years old child, but still...)<br/>It's a long story that will need a third part, apparently ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Delos, 2153 BC</p><p>Crawly didn’t look up when the door opened. He knew who it was, had sensed the angel’s approach since Aziraphale appeared in the middle of the marketplace. Whatever the reason for his old enemy’s visit, after all these years, he couldn’t care less.</p><p>Getting discorporated couldn’t hurt more than he already was.</p><p>He vaguely heard steps closing in, and a sigh.</p><p>“Oh, Crawly...”</p><p>This wasn’t the voice of someone about to fight. Crawly chuckled darkly.</p><p>“Came to have your <em>I told you so</em> moment? Come on, say it, I know that’s why you’re here.”</p><p>“Why would I ever want to say something like this?” exclaimed the angel’s voice, horrified. “You’re suffering, Crawly! I want to help you, this is the only reason for my coming.”</p><p>This time the demon laughed out loud. It was an unsettling sound.</p><p>“Help? What kind of help do you think you can offer, Aziraphale? Reh’s gone, that’s not something you can make better with a pat on the shoulder, or alcohol.”</p><p>“Yes, I see you already tried that,” answered the angel gently, looking around at the empty bottles. The house was dusty and dark, every window closed. He was fairly certain Crawly hadn’t even got up in the last two months. Aziraphale tightened his lips. He wished he’d sensed the demon’s distress sooner. But his last assignment had been so far away he couldn’t feel Crawly’s presence, and the only reason he was there now was because another angel had been owing him a favour and had warned him about a certain soul’s arrival in Paradise.</p><p>He fidgeted with the collar of his tunic for a minute. His first impulse had been to come as fast as possible, but he had no idea what to do now. Crawly was suffering, he could feel it in his heart, and it was so much more powerful than ordinary human heartbreak.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Crawly, why did you do this? You already lost your family once, why on Earth did you have to go through this again?</em>
</p><p>With a human, he would listen, offer some angelic warmth, and talk about the possibility of being reunited with your loved ones.</p><p>But there would be none of this for Crawly, thank God. Reh’s soul wasn’t in Hell, and <em>that</em> had been Aziraphale’s greatest fear these last decades. He knew Crawly would never have recovered from this. Looking at the demon’s form, sitting on the floor, head bent, he wondered if he would be able to get over it anyway.</p><p>He had to. Had to get up again, and go back to work. Hell would notice his absence after a while, and they both knew how it would end for Crawly.</p><p>Bending over, he touched the demon’s shoulder.</p><p>“I know how you’re feeling, Crawly, but-”</p><p>His hand was slapped away and he met incredulous yellow eyes.</p><p>“You? You <em>know</em> how I feel? How <em>dare</em> you? I lost my <em>child</em>, Aziraphale! You know nothing, and you never will! You a fucking <em>angel</em>! Love is just a <em>word</em> to you all. I saw you watch people suffer without even blinking! All these years, I saw you make friends with mortals and watch them die without shading a tear! You don’t know how I feel, you don’t know how it feels to be ready to give everything you have for one more day, one more minute! You'll never know, because you feel <em>nothing</em>!”</p><p>Aziraphale took a step back, his hand flying to his mouth. Crawly stared at him in contempt, ignoring the hurt on the angel’s face.</p><p>Oh so the angel could hurt too? Well that was <em>good</em>! He <em>wanted</em> him to hurt, he wanted <em>everyone</em> to suffer.</p><p>“Get out of my house,” he growled. “You and your blessed compassion are not welcome. Go offer it to someone that <em>wants</em> it!”</p><p>He didn’t watch the angel exit, but sensed him disappear as soon as he got out of the house. Good. He didn’t want to see that stupid face again, and after this he was fairly certain he wouldn’t.</p><p>On the table, Reh’s painting looked at him judgmentally.</p><p>“Shut up, I was right. I only told the truth,” he mumbled, looking away. Reh didn’t answer.</p><p>“We’re not friends. He’s my <em>enemy</em>. I don’t have to be nice to him!”</p><p>He looked back at the painting, and scrunched up his nose as he imagined Reh’s answer. “Well, yes, I <em>do</em> have to be cruel! I’m a demon! What were you thinking? Anyway, he doesn’t care,” he lied, turning away from the familiar face, the dark, soulful eyes and long waves of raven black hair.</p><p>He should get rid of that portrait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am SO sorry for the emotional hurt!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3, part three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>... Aziraphale is a little overwhelmed after is meeting with Crawly, and he takes a decision.<br/>Not necessarily a good one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. So...<br/>Okay.<br/>I was finishing my third part on this fic, and I don't know why, I decided to reread part two, and...<br/>Did you all find that part two was kind of short?<br/>Do you want to know why?<br/>BECAUSE I FORGOT TO POST HALF OF IT! (the second half, thank Someone^^)<br/>Yes, my dear readers. I was about to post the last part of the story later today and you would have been a little confused.<br/>So here is another short chapter before the big finale, ha ha ha!!<br/>I'm laughing at myself right now. You can do it too^^<br/>The good thing is that last part will be posted today too, since it's almost finished.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This will not do,” murmured Aziraphale to himself, walking swiftly toward the cliff. “This will not do at all.”</p><p>Crawly had been so <em>sad</em>. So awfully <em>wretched</em>. It ached just to think about it, about the tone of his voice when he had first talked. Like nothing mattered at all, and never would anymore.</p><p>He had seen humans reach that state of mind. It rarely ended well. And this was <em>Crawly</em>. Not a human. Mortals had a very precious gift: oblivion. They remembered the highlights of sadness but the little things blurred after a while. Angels never forgot. They could put their memories into little boxes, think of something else for a while, but when you got back to it, when you opened the box again, the feelings were as sharp and fresh as ever.</p><p>Crawly would feel the same pain every time he would think of Reh’s passing. Was it worth it?</p><p>No, it wasn’t. Nothing was worth this. There was a good reason why Aziraphale never bonded with children: it was too dangerous. Children were so <em>trusting</em>. They could love with all their heart, something they forgot growing up and had a hard time remembering as adults. You could become their everything very easily.</p><p>For an angel or a demon, being someone’s <em>everything</em>? It was the most scary thing Aziraphale could think about. He knew the feeling perfectly. He knew what it was to trust someone blindly, to love them above everything else and always trust their judgement without question. He was happy to be at the giving end.</p><p>Being looked at like that? Like you hung out the stars (which Crawly, ironically, actually did), then losing it all? Losing all that trust, all that love?</p><p>Crawly’s voice echoed in his head. <em>You don’t know how I feel, you don’t know how it feels to be ready to give everything you have for one more </em><em>day, one more minute</em><em>! you’ll never know, because-</em></p><p>He cut his thoughts short. That last part was irrelevant. <em>And true, so true. </em></p><p>No. He wouldn’t allow it. He wouldn’t stand back and watch his… his oldest acquaintance suffer that much without lifting a finger. Not on his watch. Humans could live a lot more than a mere fifty years. Maybe if he could… bring Reh back, for a few more decades. Let them have a long, happy life, then the demon would be less sad to say goodbye, maybe? Every time he had listened to grieving mothers or fathers, that had been their greatest regret: they should have lived longer. They died too soon. They had so much to offer the world.</p><p>Crawly wanted a minute, he would give him years. As many as he could.</p><p>He’d reached the top of the cliff. He knew the tomb was there. For a minute, he considered it, appalled by what he was about to do.</p><p>He snapped his fingers, and the earth opened neatly. Returning to life to realise you were buried under six feet of mud wasn’t a good way to start anew.</p><p>Resurrection was a tricky thing. He knew it never had been tried after so much time, but it didn’t mean it was impossible.</p><p>“All right… I can do it. Just have to concentrate.”</p><p>
  <em>You feel nothing.</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t true. He could feel things, he knew he could. Gabriel even told him he was <em>too</em> sensitive. It had to mean something, right?</p><p><em>Oh, yes,</em> answered a cynical voice in his head. <em>Because Gabriel’s opinion is </em>so<em> valuable…</em></p><p>Closing his mind to everything around and inside him, he summoned all the Grace he could gather. His corporation blurred as his ethereal body unfolded. The angel stared at the body in the tomb with blank eyes, all of his focus going to it. It was miraculously preserved. Of course it was.</p><p>Raising his hand, eyes blazing, Aziraphale started his miracle.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the chapter count keeps growing... ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 3, part four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale's try at a miracle isn't making a lot of enthusiasts...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that one was very stressing to write, because I wanted to do it RIGHT!!<br/>Thanks a LOT to my wonderful beta, megzseattle. Wouldn't have done it without your encouragements!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crawly was trying to go back to the state he’d been in before that stupid angel’s arrival. It had been a <em>good</em> state, almost like meditating, but without the slightest focus. Like being lost on a tiny boat in an ocean of misery without even the stars to guide your way.</p><p>T’was a perfect state of mind. He didn’t have to <em>think</em>. But Aziraphale had disturbed it, had tossed something on the water and Crawly’s boat was rocking wildly, bruising him everywhere.</p><p>“Shit!” he finally yelled, giving up at feeling purely miserable again. Why couldn’t he think only of himself? Was that too much to ask? Couldn’t a demon be cruel without consequences? That blessed angel should have stayed in his corner of the world and let him be!</p><p>He extended his aura, trying to sense if the annoying entity was still in the vicinity. He hoped it wasn’t the case. He needed peace, silence, and alcohol.</p><p>But before he could even search for the angel, his presence made itself known in no uncertain way. Crawly gasped, his corporation searching for air it didn’t need.</p><p>He was sensing a <em>huge</em> miracle. It tingled so hard it was almost burning. Last time he’d felt such a powerful rush of Grace had been so long ago, during the war...</p><p>The first shock was swiftly followed by a second one. This was coming from <em>Reh’s place.</em></p><p>For a heartbeat, the demon stayed frozen on the spot, unable to think. Then it all rushed back under a wave of pure hatred.</p><p><em>I’ll kill you, you bastard! How </em> dare <em> you! You can’t go there, it’s </em> mine <em>! What the Heaven are you doing?</em></p><p>
  <em>What are you <b>doing</b>?</em>
</p><p>He appeared at the foot of the cliff. He’d aimed for the top, but the angelic energy was too overwhelming. He couldn’t sense Aziraphale’s presence, lost in the whirlwind of Grace.</p><p>What the fuck was happening? Crawly started to run. This place was <em>sacred</em>. He’d warded it against humans, just to be sure no one would ever mess with it, and now… now it was all wrong. What was the angel doing there?</p><p>
  <em>I’ll destroy you! I swear I’ll… how <b>dare</b> you?</em>
</p><p>He was almost at the top when he finally could see Aziraphale. His eyes widened, the anger receding for a second. This was an angel in all his glory, no corporation to be seen, wings wide open and blazing, heads… was that an eagle?</p><p>Oh, yes… Cherub. He always forgot that Aziraphale was one of those.</p><p>But what was he doing?</p><p>At the angel’s feet, the tomb was open and glowing. Crawly’s blood froze in his veins. <em>He opened it.</em></p><p>The rage was there, he could feel it boil inside of him, ready to burst as the demon watched the light Aziraphale was pouring into the hole in the ground.</p><p>A revival? He was trying to bring <em>Reh back to life</em>?</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, AZIRAPHALE?”</p><p>The angel didn’t move, didn’t even blink. Crawly knew that state. He’d felt that way when he helped create the stars. When all your energy and focus could only go to one place, and nothing else existed. Suddenly, the anger melted away as realisation hit.</p><p>He wouldn’t have to kill Aziraphale. He was doing it all by himself, emptying both his corporation and ethereal vessel until there would be nothing left.</p><p>“<b>Stop</b>! It’s been too long, you can’t do this, you <em>imbecile</em>! Aziraphale, stop this <em>now</em>, you hear me?”</p><p>He tried to come closer, but something was stopping him. Gritting his teeth, he pushed harder. It was going to hurt, that was for sure, so much Heavenly Grace would burn. But he had to do something to stop that bloody angel from killing himself. Again, he couldn’t manage more than a few steps.</p><p>“Aziraphale! For fuck’s sake, listen to me! Reh didn’t want this! I offered already!”</p><p>Nothing. <em>Think, Crawly. What w</em><em>ould</em><em> the angel listen to?</em></p><p>“God! You know God is against obvious miracles! It’s against free will! It will make people believe too easily! You can’t bring someone back from the dead after two bloody months! She won’t allow it! She’ll punish you!”</p><p>He was certain that argument at least would go through. But Aziraphale’s face stayed blank and fearsome.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, fuck, he’s too far gone. He can’t stop now, even if he could hear me.</em>
</p><p>His only chance now was to reach the angel and hit him really hard on the head before he destroyed himself. With a cry, he pushed against the angelic barrier again, imagining it opening for him.</p><p>He fell on his knees, hard. The pressure was too much. Painfully, he raised his head. He could almost see the angel’s soul starting to rip into pieces. He’d watched his child die, and now he would have to be witness to Aziraphale’s destruction, and it was his fault. Of course it was, wasn’t it? Why else would the angel try to revive that particular human if not for him?</p><p>“You stupid moron…” he managed to hiss through gritted teeth. “You absolute… stop!”</p><p>And this time, the words seemed to get through. Aziraphale blinked, and for a glorious second, Crawly thought everything was over.</p><p>That’s when he recognised it. A force that had nothing to do with Aziraphale’s wild Grace, and cut through it like a hot poker through butter. It was a presence he hadn’t sensed since his time as an angel, and had never thought he would ever feel again. It was crushing him. Crushing them both, by the look of absolute terror on Aziraphale’s face.</p><p>“Oh, no. Nonononono!” growled the demon, trying hopelessly to push himself off the ground. He’d never thought She would <em>actually</em> come!</p><p>He couldn’t see it, the presence was purely immaterial, but he felt Her hand as She touched Aziraphale. A Word resounded inside and around them, like a metaphysical punch to the gut.</p><p>
  <b>NO</b>
</p><p>The angel fell to the ground without a sound.</p><p><em>She killed him,</em> thought Crawly, wide eyed.</p><p>“You FUCKER!” he yelled, thrashing around, too desperate to feel fear.</p><p>Brusquely, the pressure disappeared. Not a hint of Grace left, only a demon sitting up, trying to understand what had just happened, a closed tomb, not a flower out of place on top of it, and an angelic corporation lying there, staring into nothingness.</p><p>“Aziraphale!”</p><p>He frantically touched the angel’s forehead, his chest, trying to reach out to him…</p><p>There. Aziraphale was still there, deep down, locked inside his corporation. He pulled on his shoulders to shake him.</p><p>“Hey, Aziraphale? You hear me?”</p><p>What the heck had the Almighty <em>done</em>, this time? He could feel the angel’s presence, could sense he was there, hearing him but not listening. No wonder, really. Being overpowered and forced back into his corporation like that must have hurt like… well, like Hell.</p><p>“Angel? It’s okay, She’s gone. You can come back.”</p><p>Oh, this was not good. This was really not good at all.</p><p>“Come on, answer me!”</p><p>With a nervous snap of Crawly’s fingers, they were both in his home. He settled the angel’s corporation in a vaguely sitting position against the wall.</p><p>“Aziraphale, if you don’t talk right now, I swear to Satan I’m going to slap you into discorporation!”</p><p>The blue eyes blinked slowly. <em>Oh, thank fuck!</em></p><p>As a demon, he could of course sense negative feelings. It made him warm and comfortable. And as the angel slowly regained control over his corporation, his emotions became clearer to read.</p><p>Aziraphale was miserable, desperate, and hating himself. There wasn’t an ounce of anger in him for the treatment he’d just received.</p><p>The Almighty hadn’t talked to anyone besides the Metatron for aeons, and when She finally decided to make Her presence known, it was to punish. Nothing really surprising to Crawly, he’d stopped trusting Her a long time ago, but it was obviously a hard blow to Aziraphale. The angel closed his eyes tightly, shaking a little, persuaded of his own lack of worth.</p><p>Crawly was getting more and more angry. This was so <em>typical</em>! How stupid did you have to be to accept punishment without questioning? Without an explanation? To accept that if a certain Someone treated you like trash, then you had to <em>be</em> trash?</p><p>The demon knew, deep down to his core, that had God decided to destroy Aziraphale five minutes ago, the angel would have accepted it without a murmur. Would probably have done it himself if asked.</p><p>“You’re so fucking <em>stupid</em>!” he groaned, shaking the angel again, more firmly with each word. “What an absolute <em>imbecile</em>! What the <em>Heaven</em> got into your head, you… show me your wings!”</p><p>Aziraphale startled at the unsuspected ask, and met Crawly’s eyes for the first time. Then he shook his head slightly.</p><p>The demon hissed angrily. “I don’t have a lot of patience, Aziraphale! Show them! <em>Now</em>!”</p><p>The angel fidgeted with the cuffs of his tunic, and Crawly felt a little less anxious at the familiar gesture.</p><p>“What if… what if they are… black?” whispered Aziraphale.</p><p>“I really don’t think they will be,” answered the demon with a confidence he wasn’t exactly experiencing, “but there’s only one way to know. So get them out and stop acting like a baby!”</p><p>Closing his eyes again, the angel obeyed. White, unruly feathers appeared in front of Crawly’s eyes. For a second, he expected to feel some jealousy. Aziraphale had been about to do something explicitly forbidden and hadn’t Fallen, when some others only asked questions and received a Hell of an answer.</p><p>That was unfair.</p><p>Strangely, Crawly didn’t feel angry, not even envious. He wouldn’t go back Up There even if Michael and Gabriel begged him on their knees, but the special treatment should have rendered him furious, shouldn’t it?</p><p>He wasn’t furious, only relieved. Aziraphale shouldn’t end up in Hell. He wouldn’t survive one minute Down Below.</p><p>The angel’s eyes were still closed. Crawly sighed. He <em>could</em> torture him a little, of course, but didn’t feel like it.</p><p>“They’re white, angel. You’re fine.”</p><p>A strangled sound escaped Aziraphale’s throat. Crawly grimaced. He’d never been comfortable with tears. Hurriedly, he talked again.</p><p>“Completely crappy, though. You’re unbelievable! How many times do I have to tell you to take better care of them? Honest, you don’t deserve them!”</p><p>He bit his tongue, realising that wasn’t the best thing to say.<em> Ah, shit!</em></p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open, and yes, they were way too shiny.</p><p>“You’re right… I don’t deserve them, that is pretty clear now.”</p><p>“Course you do! She didn’t take them, right? So you deserve them, unless you think you know better than the Almighty?”</p><p>It wouldn’t be surprising, in Crawly’s opinion. He was fairly sure She didn’t have the slightest idea of what She was doing half of the time. But Aziraphale, the guileless fool, took the bait, blinking several time as he thought about it.</p><p>Now that he was certain the angel was going to be fine, Crawly felt his anger at him come back.</p><p>“What were you even <em>thinking</em>? Bringing Reh back? Really? I won’t even talk of the deadly amount of power you were about to use, because it was so obviously stupid even you should have known better, but <em>why</em>? Why did you try it?”</p><p>“But… you wanted it! You told me you wanted to see them again!” exclaimed the angel. Crawly gaped.</p><p>“Wh… it was a freaking <em>figure of speech,</em> you imbecile! I don’t want Reh to come back when they’re happy! They were at peace with Death, and I’m pretty sure they ended in Heaven, so of course I don’t want to bring them back! They wouldn’t want that! Do you really think people always tell you the absolute truth? Everybody lies, angel!”</p><p>“Not you,” explained Aziraphale, folding his hands in his lap and looking away. “You never lied to me before. I… I assumed you really wanted it.”</p><p>“I lie all the time, I’m a demon!” answered Crawly instinctively, his mind running wildly.</p><p>“They are, though, you know,” added the angel. “In Heaven. They’ve reunited with their sister.”</p><p>Crawly shrugged. “You know as well as I do that it’s not that simple. For a new soul to find their family that easily, with all the paperwork...”</p><p>“They are. I checked, my dear. they’re together.”</p><p>The demon blinked rapidly, looking away. “How… how do you even know their sister was in Heaven?” he asked in a raspy voice.</p><p>“I know someone and ask them to warn me if… when her soul accessed Heaven. I hoped you would find a way to free her. They both came in at the same time. I imagine your Reh’s... passing, triggered the contract’s destruction?”</p><p>“Yeah… didn’t write “until their death” when I promised Reh would stay healthy and happy. Wasn’t sure it would work.”</p><p>“Well it did.”</p><p>For a minute, they stayed silent. So Reh was finally reunited with their human family… for the first time in two months, Crawly realised thinking of his child hadn’t hurt. He was happy for them. They both deserved it.</p><p>The angel stood on his feet, swaying a little. “I will… I will be going now. I guess I’ll… see you around?” he asked nervously.</p><p>Stupid angel, saying stupid words and trying to do even stupider things. So he’d never really bought the big-demon-buying-innocent-souls act? He’d checked on Reh’s whereabouts before coming, probably helped them reunite with their sister, and tried to bring them back, just because Crawly said he wanted it?</p><p>It was ridiculous. Crawly wanted nothing to do with such an absolute moron. “Not with your wings in that state, you won’t.” He snapped his fingers and a stool appeared in the middle of the room. “Sit, you’re a disgrace for every immortal entity on this planet.”</p><p>Hesitantly, Aziraphale sat. Crawly clucked his tongue in disapproval.</p><p>“Really, you should be ashamed of yourself. How can you let them become like this? I know Dukes of Hell that take a better care of their wings, and some of them don’t even know what a bath is, angel.”</p><p>He started to run his fingers trough the feathers, and stilled his hands for a second. It felt a lot like combing long, tangled hair. This was something he hadn’t felt in years, when Reh was still a fierce little child, all scraped knees and torn clothes, brawling in the dirt with the other kids.</p><p>It… felt a little sad, but a lot more soothing. An odd lump in his throat, Crawly continued to straighten and smooth the angel’s feathers. Slowly, he felt calm settling inside him. He could tell Aziraphale was still nervous. Understandable, no angel wanted to attract Her attention that way.</p><p>“You know,” he drawled, using his best detached tone, “You’d never have made it. It required too much Grace. You were about to get destroyed.”</p><p>The angel nodded slowly. “Yes, I… I realised that a little too late, I am afraid.”</p><p>“So, technically,” added the demon, “had She wanted to punish you, She just had to let things happen. Her intervention saved your life. Don’t you think that’s… maybe… what She wanted to do?”</p><p><em>Well, She didn’t need to, I was totally about to stop him myself, </em>he thought in a stroke of bad faith.</p><p>Under his hands, the feather trembled. Then Aziraphale’s shoulders slumped.</p><p>“We cannot know the thoughts of the Almighty, Crawly! We shouldn’t even try. It’s ineffable.”</p><p>The haughty voice hid a lot of relief and a gratefulness Crawly refused to acknowledge.</p><p>Temptation accomplished. The angel had accepted that, <em>maybe</em>, Her action hadn’t been to punish, but to protect. Which was a ridiculous notion, the demon reminded himself firmly. God didn’t <em>save</em> angels. He pushed away the disturbing thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right on that one. We shouldn’t think about it. Tell me about your last assignments for the <em>greater good.</em> What continent were you on? Everyone was pretty happy here, so I guess Heaven was looking elsewhere...”</p><p>As they both warily started the most careful and hesitant conversation of their acquaintance, a ray of light landed on the painting in the middle of the table. If you looked at it in a certain way, it <em>seemed</em> like a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's done! It was sooooo scary to write God's intervention. I really wanted to do it right.<br/>Crawly wouldn't have been able to save Aziraphale. That demon is delusional^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 4, part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale has to travel North for a job under Michael's orders.<br/>A simple task, really...<br/>Or it should have been without a certain demon's meddling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Pride Month! I'm so excited, it's my first official one! Wanted to celebrate with posting a chapter for the first of June, but I'm three hours late, of course. Well, it's still the first in lots of places so that's ok I guess^^</p><p>Look at the chapter count... are you rolling your eyes? I sure am!<br/>This story will be a two chapters one. I wanted to wrap it up in one, but really, our boys need a little fun and a lot of fluff.<br/>So second part will be cute, you've been warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>North of Europe (future Finland), 1529 BC</p><p> </p><p><em>What a terrible idea,</em> thought Aziraphale, clapping his gloved hands to bring back some warmth. He was sure that Gabriel was trying to take some sort of revenge on him. His twelve last assignments had been absolutely awful, and he had no idea what he had done to deserve this treatment.</p><p>Well… he <em>had</em> tried a rather inconsiderate and forbidden miracle. But it was more than half a millennium ago! Surely there had to be some statute of limitation on that kind of action.</p><p>And Gabriel hadn’t even <em>talk</em><em>ed</em> about it. Not once. It was like Aziraphale’s loud miracle had gone unnoticed Upstairs, which, he knew it perfectly, wasn’t possible.</p><p>Not saying a word and giving him crappy errands for hundreds of years was absolutely the kind of thing Gabriel would do. Archangels sure knew how to hold a grudge.</p><p>Again, Aziraphale clapped his hands. He was freezing. Not a good place to discorporate. There would be so much paperwork…</p><p>For the third time in the last hour, he fished the order out of his bag.</p><p>
  <em>Meet Michael for massive miracle, impress locals.</em>
</p><p><em>Impress</em>… he knew what the word meant. '<em>Terrify them into submission for idolizing a “wrong” god'</em> was the right translation. This alone was ridiculous. There wasn’t any <em>wrong</em> god, only… well, <em>God.</em> And Her children could worship Her in so many ways. Humans had imagination and so many different cultures, was it that shocking that their way of loving Her could diverge from one place on Earth to the other?</p><p>Michael was the one deciding which prayers were “right” and which ones were “wrong”. To Aziraphale’s knowledge, the only <em>wrong</em> this group of humans had done was worshipping a god that had the head of a reindeer. The animal that literally fed them, clothed them, and gave them the tools to build their homes, sew their clothes and hunt.</p><p>For them to worship God under that form wasn’t only understandable, it was <em>logical</em>. But try to explain that to <em>Michael</em>. Amongst the other Archangel, she was by far the most stubborn one, a quality Aziraphale only approved of in himself (and in very rare occurrences).</p><p>He hated these kind of assignments. Showing himself in his glorious, terrifying ethereal form to humans and <em>ordering</em> them around was, in his opinion, cheating. Against free will. Humans had to choose how to live their lives for their own reasons, not because they feared retribution.</p><p>Looking at the sky, he made a face. Well, he wouldn’t have to do it today, with any luck. He was lost and <em>very</em> late to his appointment. Michael wouldn’t be pleased…</p><p>Folding his parchment and putting it back in his bag, he started to walk anew, the snow crunching pleasantly under his feet, reminding him of the sound of oatmeal biscuits he had eaten a few years ago in a sunnier region.</p><p>Dear Lord, he was <em>starving</em>!</p><p> </p><p>He found the rendezvous point at dusk, and was a little surprised to see someone waiting for him. He’d thought Michael would have gone back by then, and sent a chiding note later.</p><p>This was not Michael, he realised as he approached. It was one of her underlings. He relaxed slightly as he recognised the other angel. It could have been way worse.</p><p>“Hello, Liniel,” he greeted. The other nodded curtly, with a shadow of a smile. “Aziraphale. So you <em>were</em> late.”</p><p>“Got a little lost,” he only answered. “Were is Michael?”</p><p>She shrugged. “Discorporated.”</p><p>“<em>I beg your pardon?”</em> exclaimed Aziraphale, eyes widening.</p><p>“A demon attacked her while she was manifesting her Grace. Got her in the back. Didn’t see it coming. I wondered if he’d crossed your path too, so I waited to see if you were all right.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s amusement disappeared instantly. A <em>demon</em>? Last time he’d seen Crawly, it had been at the other side of the world, but they did tend to run into each other every few years. Their sides often sent them at the same place, when humanity seemed ready to be <em>influenced </em>toward one side or another.</p><p>“What… what happened to the demon?” he asked, trying to appear casual.</p><p>“I took care of him.”</p><p><em>Oh, dear God…</em> Liniel was a ruthless warrior, he was well placed to know it. She, for instance, was the sort to watch her back, unlike Michael, who always relied on her brute strength and declared that strategy was for weaklings.</p><p>“Did you destroy him?” he asked, breathless. She frowned.</p><p>“Of course not. He didn’t try to destroy her. Why would I have done that?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Michael would have,” he murmured.</p><p>“Michael is not very smart,” she answered flatly.</p><p>“She is your commanding officer, and you should show her more respect,” ordered the Principality, hiding a smile.</p><p>“I’m trying, but she’s not really making it easy.”</p><p>Aziraphale glared at her, or at least tried to. “Do not say such things out loud, my dear. This is an Archangel you are talking about. Now, tell me, what did that demon look like?”</p><p>He hoped for an answer that wouldn’t include red hair and yellow eyes, but Liniel only pointed over her shoulder.</p><p>“His corporation’s still there. Michael was fully manifesting and using lots of Grace, so <em>her</em> corporeal body exploded.”</p><p>Aziraphale didn’t listen further. In any other circumstances, the story of Michael, the most powerful of all angels, discorporated by a lower demon, would have delighted him, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. In a few seconds, he reached what he had at first taken for a shadow on the ground, and sighed. It was Crawly.</p><p>“Oh, <em>bugger</em>.”</p><p>“What?” asked Liniel’s voice in his back. Aziraphale refrained a start and silently mouthed something very rude.</p><p>“Nothing,” he declared, straightening up and turning to her. “Maybe you should go back, now. I will take the matter into hands.”</p><p>She looked at Crawly’s body, then at the quiet village a little way away, and shrugged. “If you think you can fulfil the mission on your own, I’ll go.”</p><p>“I assure you I perfectly know what I am doing, my dear. And… well... when you’ll have to write your report, I imagine they will ask for a clear description of the demon who, ah… attacked one of our fiercest leaders… you should take a good look at his face.”</p><p>She frowned. “I have a pretty good memory. I remember it clearly.”</p><p>The Principality smiled sweetly. “One can never be too thorough, my dear. Take a good look before going,” he insisted, stepping aside, hand risen, and snapping downward. They both felt a very obvious miracle taking place at their feet.</p><p>She looked down, her brow furrowed. On the ground, a skeleton laid, perfectly neat. Slowly, Liniel exhaled.</p><p>“Oh, <em>look at that</em>,” tutted Aziraphale. “Apparently his vessel got… altered by his discorporation.”</p><p>“Yes,” she answered dryly. “How peculiar.”</p><p>“Well, now I imagine you will have to relay on your memory alone. But I do not have the slightest concern about that. You never needed to be told something twice when I was leading your platoon.”</p><p>Liniel huffed. “You’re always searching for trouble, you know that?” She looked up again, met Aziraphale’s pleading eyes, and sighed angrily, throwing her arms up. “All right, I don’t even want to know what’s happening here. I didn't see his face before discorporating him and he clearly is in no state for identification now. I'll write that. It was good seeing you, Aziraphale.”</p><p>“Mind how you go, my dear.”</p><p>He watched as she ascended, then shook his head at the skeleton at his feet.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do <em>now</em>?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Crawly had had a very bad week.</p><p>First, being woken up by a freaking archangel apparently deciding to perform a massive ecstasy at his door, making him act quickly before the whole village got brainwashed. Not that he cared, of course. He couldn’t care less. He only did it because thwarting angels’ benedictions was his job, is all. Then getting discorporated from behind by <em>another</em> angel. It was never pleasant, discorporation. The corporation actually died, and this was rarely painless.</p><p>And then he’d had to fill form after form to obtain a new body and get back on Earth as rapidly as possible to check on the villagers. Not that he was worried, obviously, but there were souls to tarnish there, and he had done a great job tempting and promoting vice these last few months. It would be a shame to let stupid angels destroy his hard work.</p><p>Thankfully, discoporating an Archangel wasn’t a small feat, and even Beelzebub had been slightly impressed. Never before had he been handed a new body that easily.</p><p>So, only eight days after his… demise, he was back, freezing, covered in snow, blessing under his breath the demon that had had the brilliant idea to appear on Earth through the ground like stupid mushrooms.</p><p>He immediately used his demonic senses to scan the area, and took a few steps back with a jolt.</p><p>Flames, there were still angels here!</p><p><em>Wait</em>. This Grace was familiar, wasn’t it? Crawly blinked. What in Heaven was doing Aziraphale here, of all places?</p><p>Was it… was it <em>him</em> who attacked Crawly from behind and sent him back to Hell?</p><p>He stopped his thoughts short, a little ashamed. Naaah… the angel <em>wouldn’t</em>. They drank together, after all. Aziraphale didn’t have it in him to discorporate a drinking <strike>bud</strike><strike>dy</strike> acquaintance.</p><p>Unlike Crawly, of course. Crawly was cunning and dangerous enough to do it. Would do it in a heartbeat if needed. It just… hadn’t been needed yet, is all.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, but I discorporated an Archangel. That’s not something he’s supposed to ignore. It’s not like looking the other way while I tempt someone…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, only one way to find out, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A knock on the door had Aziraphale look up from his work. He smiled at the child in his mother’s arms.</p><p>“Here. With this unguent, he should feel better very soon. Don’t take the bandage off before the day after tomorrow.”</p><p>“Thank you, mister Azi,” answered the young woman as he walked her to the door. A shivering demon stood outside, covered in snow.</p><p>“Good lord, Crawly!” gasped Aziraphale, as the young mother smiled broadly.</p><p>“Mister Crawly! We were all so worried! Were you gone hunting <em>alone</em>?”</p><p>“Ah… uh… ye… yeah, got lost. What’s wrong with the kid, Lamia?” he added, looking at the bandaged arm with a frown.</p><p>“He burned himself, but mister Azi’s unguent is very good at stopping the pain.”</p><p>“Yeah, guess so. Almost miraculous, some would say,” answered the demon dryly, glancing at his adversary. Aziraphale huffed.</p><p>“Do come in, you utter menace. You would make a very ugly ice sculpture.”</p><p>Crawly entered, and the humans walked away with a last goodbye.</p><p>“Since when are you here, angel?” asked Crawly, casually.</p><p>“Eight days. I told the locals I knew you and took shelter in your house. I didn’t know if you intended to come back, so I decided to wait a few months. I didn’t expect you this early.”</p><p>Crawly was torn between two answers. Either a large grin and a “<em>did you miss me that much, angel?</em>” or a growl and a “<em>So you’re the one who attacked me, you back-stabbing fucker!”</em></p><p>Impossible to pick one without further information. He opted for a third option.</p><p>“Ngk.”</p><p>“What did you say?” asked a befuddled angel.</p><p>Crawly resisted the urge to knock his head on the wall.</p><p>“I said… why were you waiting for me?”</p><p>Aziraphale lightened up. “Oh! I got here right after your little… accident, and I had no idea what to do about <em>this</em>, so I decided to wait and give it back to you. It seemed the safer course of action.” He pointed to a corner of the room. On a shelf sat an object that looked oddly familiar.</p><p>Crawly spluttered. “Wh… gh… is that my… my bloody <b>skull</b>?”</p><p>“Why, yes. Who’s else? Do not worry, it is hidden to human eyes.”</p><p>“That’s not what <em>worries</em> me! That’s the last of my worries! What is my skull doing next to the jar of freaking <em>salt</em>, Aziraphale?”</p><p>“Oh, I really thought I would have to wait a tad more for your return, so I decided to keep it here with me for the company. The rest of your corporation’s remains are in the drawers. They were all empty anyway.”</p><p>Crawly did a very vivid impression of a fish out of water. “The… the <em>company</em>?” he finally managed.</p><p>The angel beamed. “Why, yes, it was like talking to you a little. Only, of course, with much more polite conversation. I didn’t dare to try and get rid of it myself. And our vessel’s bones are too powerful to be simply buried, so...”</p><p>Oh. That… made sense, strangely. Crawly always took care of his damaged corporations himself. Sometimes, it took a while to track every part, specially after months of paperwork Downstairs to obtain a new one.</p><p>“I hope you don’t expect a thank you,” growled the demon, trying to sound formidable and ungrateful.</p><p>Aziraphale, didn’t even have the courtesy to appear afraid, and took his arm, clucking his tongue. “Oh, my poor fellow, you’re shivering! You need something warm to drink. Sit by the fire, I will be right back.”</p><p>Crawly sat in a haze, wondering how he’d ended up ordered around in his own house, with his dead skull smiling at him from the spice shelf.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for your kudos and comments!<br/>I know I took some time to answer comments lately, but I assure you I read them all and they make me SO happy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 4, part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is the first time in all their time on Earth that Crawly and Aziraphale spend more than a few hours in each other company...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I said it would be pure fluff, and there is SOME fluff, but... not as much as planned!<br/>I will really have to fluff up...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<span><span>So, how do you intend to… get rid of it?” asked the angel, half an hour later, tilting his head towards the skull.</span></span></p><p>Crawly shrugged, sipping his drink. It tasted a little like herbs, in a good way, and a lot like alcohol, in an even better one. “You know, the usual. Destroy it with Hellfire. I imagine you’re using Grace or something like that for yours?”</p><p>Aziraphale blushed, looking down at his steaming cup. “Ah, well… I never… never had to. Yet.”</p><p>Crawly blinked, his yellow eyes widening like saucers. “You <em>never</em> got discorporated? How come? It’s been… it’s been <em>lots</em> of years! I had to get a new body four times already, and I’m sure I’m better than you at avoiding trouble.”</p><p>His friend frowned, but decided not to get offended. Crawly was evidently a little put out by this information, and the poor dear had just came back from literal Hell, after all. “Well… I imagine it is easier for me to pass as a human,” he said gently. “I do not have your eyes. They may be a little unsettling to mortals.”</p><p>The demon looked away. They were scary, he knew they were. Freaking eyes! If only he had a way to hide them, temptations would be much more easy.</p><p>“<span><span>Anyway,” continued Aziraphale, feeling a change of subject would be welcomed, “I understand you have been here a while? Everyone was quite worried about your </span></span><span><span>disappearance</span></span><span><span>, you know.”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Yeah, I arrived some months ago. </span></span><span><span>To c</span></span><span><span>ause some trouble, you know, spread vice and anger, all that...” answered the demon, his voice muffled by his cup.</span></span></p><p>Aziraphale thought of the quiet little village, the smiling children, and the way everyone seemed to help each other. “Yes… I certainly sensed some evil going on as soon as I arrived myself,” he lied diplomatically.</p><p>The demon’s shoulders lost some of their tension. He looked up, remembering something. “You know, there’s a big party tomorrow. Glad I could come back in time for it. There’s going to be dance, and alcohol of course. It’s kind of religious, but not the boring sort. You should stay for… oh, <em>FUCK</em>!” yelled Crawly, jumping on his feet, the cup dropping to the floor.</p><p>“<span><span>What?” gasped Aziraphale, looking around nervously. “What’s wrong? Can you sense anything?”</span></span></p><p>“<span><em>Michael</em></span><span><span>! She was here to brainwash the village! Did you have any news? D’you know when they’ll try again?”</span></span></p><p>The angel smiled placatingly. “Don’t you worry, my dear. I took care of that. That little… operation has been cancelled.”</p><p>Crawly stared at the other for long seconds, before slowly sitting back, snapping his fingers to miracle his drink back into his hand. “What,” he asked slowly “in Heaven have you been up to, Aziraphale?”</p><p>“<span><span>Nothing, really,” answered his friend with a smug smile. “Just sent my report Up There, saying Michael’s intervention didn’t go unnoticed, and that the whole village now thinks she had been sent by their god to fight and destroy evil. I also said that they burned your body in her honour. It seemed to please her, since the religion is now considered one of the </span></span><span><em>right</em></span><span><span> ones.”</span></span></p><p>Crawly tried to process all that. He really did. But he could only focus on one thing.</p><p>“<span><span>You lied… to an Archangel? You </span></span><span><em>lied</em></span><span><span>? Isn’t that forbidden? Do you have any idea of how dangerous that is?”</span></span></p><p>Aziraphale snorted. “Right. Dangerous. Like <em>attacking</em> an Archangel and <em>discorporating</em> them wasn’t. Can you imagine how difficult it has been for me to get her off your scent? Why on earth did you even do it?”</p><p>Crawly spluttered. “But… she… the <em>villagers</em>!”</p><p>The angel looked at him strangely, then shook his head with a heavy sigh. “God, you are such an awful demon sometimes,” he finally declared.</p><p>Crawly sulked for the rest of the evening, watching his guest eat cheese and bread from his seat, arms crossed and eyes shooting daggers. It didn’t seem to bother the angel very much.</p><p>In the morning, the demon woke up to a knock. He hissed under his blanket as he heard the door opening and Aziraphale’s voice greeting someone.</p><p><em>Unholy fuck</em>, he had slept with an angel nearby! Of course, it only had been Aziraphale, but the first thing you learned when arriving in Hell was to never, ever fall asleep if not alone. It was a good way to end up destroyed.</p><p>And he’d gone and done it! Letting his guard down next to an enemy! Well, enemy was a strong word… adversary, then. Anyway, it was <em>bad</em>. Very bad.</p><p>
  <em>I’m getting soft</em>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>He should kick that blessed angel out immediately, he decided, getting up rapidly and clearing his mind with a demonic miracle.</p><p>In the doorway, Aziraphale smiled and turned to look at him. “It seems that the celebration you were talking about will start shortly. I will go ahead and see if I can lend a hand. I made some more infusion if you want.”</p><p>With a little wave, he stepped out, closing the door carefully behind him. Crawly looked at the steaming pot on the table, then at the skull that still grinned at him from the shelf.</p><p>Yeah, right. Kick him out. What a brilliant idea. In the last week, the angel had lied to Heaven, gathered Crawly’s bones to keep them safe, protected the village from Michael and watched over his house. He may be a demon, but he wasn’t evil enough not to pay his debts. This was way beyond the “<em>not smiting each other and getting drunk together every few years”</em> that had been the best way to describe their relationship so far.</p><p>He had to ask Aziraphale what he could do to restore the balance. Knowing him, his wings must be in a sorry state. He would groom them and they would be even. Nodding sharply to himself, he headed out.</p><p>The angel wasn’t difficult to spot. Even without his strange clothes and hair that stood out in this part of the world, Crawly would have been able to track his Grace. He was sitting on a small wall, looking at the happy crowd with a smile that could only be described as “<em>fond</em>”. Crawly leaned casually next to him. “Why are you here? Don’t you want to join them? They’re having fun!”</p><p>Aziraphale’s smile turned a little nervous. “Oh, I… I am fine here, truly. I do not think mingling with humans would be a good idea. Not for me, at least...”</p><p>The demon frowned in confusion, tilting his head, until understanding dawned on him. “Because they’re <em>mortals</em>? Flames, you angels are so arrogant! Too high and mighty to laugh with <em>humans</em>, right?”</p><p>The angel seemed horrified. “What? <em>No</em>! Of course not! I meant that… I do not think my company would be welcome.”</p><p>“<span><span>What do you mean? Why not? They know you, right? You healed Lamia’s kid! And I’m sure you helped lots of others while I was out. You’re always disgustingly helpful.”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Yes, but...” Aziraphale’s hands fluttered nervously, trying to convey something. Crawly had not the slightest clue as to what it was.</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Words, angel. Use them, I’m not a bloody mind reader. Why don’t you want to have a little fun?”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Because I… I cannot, Crawly!”</span></span></p><p>The demon frowned at how despairing the sentence had been. “Why not? Did Heaven forbid you to laugh?”</p><p>Knowing the wankers, it was a possibility.</p><p>“<span><span>Because I don’t </span></span><span><em>know</em></span><span><span> how! I don’t… I’m not like you, Crawly! I can’t laugh and make friends with them and be accepted like you always do!”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Whot? Why ever not? They accepted you already! Lamia brought you cheese!”</span></span></p><p>“<span><span>Because I healed her son. It was to repay me, not that I don’t appreciate it, of course, but... They come to me for help, but they won’t seek my company when they are </span></span><span><span>conten</span></span><span><span>t</span></span><span><span>ed</span></span><span><span>. I am too… strange. I do not fit in. I make them uncomfortable. It is best for everyone that I stay away," finished Aziraphale with a decided little nod.</span></span></p><p>This was by far the most surprising thing the angel had ever told Crawly. His first impulse would have been to call Aziraphale stupid and drag him to the party, but there was something in his voice that called for prudence. Crawly knew very well that he had a tendency to talk before thinking. It never bothered him usually, since shocking and angering others was always a treat, but he sometimes made an exception for Aziraphale. So instead of dismissing the angel’s words, he replayed it in his mind.</p><p>He had the unsettling feeling that Aziraphale hadn’t only been talking about the humans. He tightened his lips, trying to control a sharp wave of burning anger. He never saw it, but he could imagine it very easily now. Aziraphale was always helpful, always ready to miracle a wound, heal a disease or lend a hand any time he could. But now that he thought about it, Crawly could picture others getting ill at ease around the angel. His nervousness, his apparent lack of confidence, his eagerness to please even could drive people away or have them dismiss him from their mind entirely, like some bloody Archangels often did.</p><p>Because they didn’t <em>know</em> him. Had they taken the time, they would realise how great Aziraphale was! He just wasn’t good at talking to people he didn’t know well, that was all!</p><p>That stupid angel was always ready to give and help, and never asked for anything. Crawly suddenly realised something awful: not only did Aziraphale not expect anything, but he was <em>convinced</em> no one would ever want to help him.</p><p>He had seen humans drawn to the angel. But it was always the desperate ones, sensing heavenly warmth, wanting it to soothe their pain. Because they needed something from him.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>“<span><span>You know how to laugh,” grumbled the demon. “And you don’t make me uncomfortable.”</span></span></p>
  <p>Aziraphale gasped. “Oh, I know that! I didn’t want to imply… of course I wasn’t talking about you.”</p>
  <p>Crawly nodded. “All right, then.”</p>
  <p>Still, he thought as the angel’s look returned to the villagers, how could they be so stupid? Why couldn’t they offer a little kindness to someone so helpful to them? Not out of duty, but because they cared for him?</p>
  <p>
    <span>Because, replied his cynic mind, He </span>
    <span>
      <em>is</em>
    </span>
    <span> always ready to help. And nobody likes to feel indebted. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Of course, he himself had been ready to offer to repay Aziraphale only minutes ago, but it wasn’t the same. He was a </span>
    <span>
      <em>demon</em>
    </span>
    <span>. Demons don’t accept help, and certainly not from angels. He knew Aziraphale would understand the need to pay his debt. He would, right?</span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <span>The angel folded his hands in his lap. The conversation had been stressful, but he was almost certain he hadn’t showed </span>
  <span>it. He didn’t like at all to have to remind Crawly how… different he was. </span>
  <span>The demon was the only one who seemed to appreciate his company, </span>
  <span>and he knew it was only a question of time before Crawly understood how uninteresting he truly was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he had made humans friends from time to time. Thinkers, philosophers… he could be of interest to them. He offered food to their voracious </span>
  <span>brains</span>
  <span>. But it was his </span>
  <span>knowledge</span>
  <span> they s</span>
  <span>ought</span>
  <span>, not </span>
  <span>
    <em>him</em>
  </span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crawly was the only one who seemed to like him, even whe</span>
  <span>n the angel</span>
  <span> was too drunk to think right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him, the demon shuffled, and Aziraphale looked at him to realise he was </span>
  <span>nervously tapping the sole of his foot against the wall.</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… was thinking… I know how shitty you are with your wings. I could help with it. There’s enough place in my home, so no one would see them. If you want</span>
  <span>ed to</span>
  <span>,” mumbled Crawly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stared, dumbfounded. Surely, the demon couldn’t be serious. He had been </span>
  <span>so ex</span>
  <span>c</span>
  <span>ited</span>
  <span> to take part in the festivities! </span>
  <span>These humans obviously considered him one of their own, </span>
  <span>and he would certainly not </span>
  <span>be the cause of </span>
  <span>his adversary’s </span>
  <span>ruined </span>
  <span>evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh... oh no, I am perfectly fine, I assure you! </span>
  <span>The humans are celebrating, Crawly. You should go have fun with them. I’ve been told </span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span>here is some excellent wine to be had. I will try a cup myself </span>
  <span>and enjoy from here.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon</span>
  <span>’s face crumbled a little. “Ah, yeah. Wine. You’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale </span>
  <span>frowned slightly. “Crawly… is everything all right?”</span>
</p><p><span>No, everything was </span><span><em>not</em></span><span> all right </span><span><em>at</em></span> <span><em>all</em></span><span>. Crawly wanted to make that blessed angel understand that he </span><span>deserved kindness. But, as a demon, he was the last being in the world able to </span><span>give</span><span> it. He didn’t offer to be </span><span><em>nice</em></span><span>, certainly not. He just had a debt to repay, and if the angel saw that as… as </span><span><em>kindness</em></span><span>, then there wasn’t much Crawly could do against it, right? </span></p><p>
  <span>E</span>
  <span>xcept that that white winged fool didn’t want to let him! Apparently in his world, everyone deserved to be cared about but </span>
  <span>
    <em>him</em>
  </span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Crawly squinted his eyes. </span>
  <span>He could work with that. He could tempt the angel to accept. Everyone had a weak spot, and he knew Aziraphale’s very well. </span>
  <span>Compassion. And cakes, but he didn’t think cakes would be of any help there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the angel’s watchful eyes, he sighed, and rolled his shoulders minutely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’fine. I’m great. It’s just...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it?” </span>
  <span>asked Aziraphale, all his angelic senses focussing on the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I just thought that maybe I could, you know, help </span>
  <span>
    <em>you</em>
  </span>
  <span> groom your wings, and you </span>
  <span>would</span>
  <span>...” Crawly trailed off, waiting for the gasp that would definitely follow in a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gasped. “Crawly! Do you need help grooming your wings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help? I don’t need </span>
  <span>
    <em>help</em>
  </span>
  <span>!” growled the demon, turning away with an inward smile, knowing that the angel would take that as an attempt to hide his vulnerability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale back-pedalled immediately. “Oh, of course, you do not! I didn’t want to imply… I mean… my wings </span>
  <span>
    <em>are</em>
  </span>
  <span> in a sorry state, and… and it would be such a great help… </span>
  <span>of course I would feel better if you allowed me to return the favour...”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awww, look at that, an angel trying to tempt me… that’s cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Crawly bit his lip to repress a furious laughter. “Yeah… I guess that couldn’t hurt...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Aziraphale’s </span>
  <span>self satisfied tone</span>
  <span> as he answered. “</span>
  <span>Well, why don’t we get at it? With any luck, you will be able to enjoy the end of the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Nope, not with the bottle I intend to open once we’re home,</em>
  </span>
  <span> thought Crawly. He intended to make the angel understand that he was good company. Sacrificing a funny evening was a small price to pay in exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours </span>
  <span>and three bottles</span>
  <span> later, </span>
  <span>Crawly was listening to Aziraphale’s rant</span>
  <span> against Heaven’s la</span>
  <span>te</span>
  <span>st memo, </span>
  <span>sniggering as he straightened the last of the angel’s primar</span>
  <span>ies</span>
  <span>. He stepped back to observe his work. It looked much better already. Really, being so careless </span>
  <span>of</span>
  <span> one’s wing should be considered a sin. He started to comb his fingers through the down, decided to get these blasted </span>
  <span>feathers</span>
  <span> as neat </span>
  <span>and ordered </span>
  <span>as his own. </span>
  <span>The fact that Aziraphale was three sheets to the wind and flailing arms and wings around every five seconds wasn’t helping, but Crawly couldn’t care less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess… the memo was Gabriel’s?” he asked with a smirk. He already knew the answer. Only Gabriel would be both stupid and self-cent</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span>red enough to </span>
  <span>declare that “this new cuneiform invention” was evil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t really surprising. Heaven never had been a big fan of knowledge, after all. He understood Aziraphale’s irritation perfectly. Still, he couldn’t help giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do stop laughing, you </span>
  <span>w</span>
  <span>ily serpent! This isn’t funny!” pouted the angel, opening their fourth bottle </span>
  <span>on</span>
  <span> the second attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is! It’s bloody hilarious, that’s what it is,” chuckled Crawly, smoothing another feather between his fingers and frowning at it as if to dare it to get out of shape ever again. “I can’t believe Gabriel just discovered writing. It’s been a </span>
  <span>
    <em>millennium</em>
  </span>
  <span>! A whole millennium! Where </span>
  <span>
    <em>was</em>
  </span>
  <span> he? </span>
  <span>What was he </span>
  <span>
    <em>doing</em>
  </span>
  <span> all this time?</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angel stilled and stared into nothingness for a minute, Crawly taking advantage of the sudden lack of motion to settle three feathers to right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have NO IDEA!” yelled Aziraphale suddenly, making the demon yelp in surprise. “He never tells me anything that is happening Up There! What a </span>
  <span>
    <em>wanker</em>
  </span>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crawly suppressed another fit of giggles. He </span>
  <span>patted</span>
  <span> Aziraphale’s </span>
  <span>wing to get his attention, ruffling a large portion of freshly groomed feathers.</span>
  <span> “Hey, hey, angel… hey, Azirph… angel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? You should make him change his mind! Make him </span>
  <span>say</span>
  <span> writing is GOOD!”</span>
</p><p><span>“You don’t </span><span><em>make</em></span> <span>Gabriel</span><span> change his mind! It’s </span><span><em>Gabriel</em></span><span>!” declared the angel, taking a sip </span><span>directly from the bottle</span><span>.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Ew. </span>
  <span>It</span>
  <span>’s your</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span> now, you gross angel. </span>
  <span>Y</span>
  <span>ou can make him think it’s </span>
  <span>
    <em>his</em>
  </span>
  <span> idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What idea?” blurted out Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crawly </span>
  <span>blinked down at the wing he was almost certain he’d just finished grooming. It looked awful. With a shrug, he started all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The idea. You know. Great idea. Write about Her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Bout Her?” repeated Aziraphale. “Write what? It’s not like… like humans could </span>
  <span>
    <em>write</em>
  </span>
  <span> about Her… t’s’ineffability an’ all that… can’t write ‘bout it. ‘cause it’s ineffable, you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Rules. They should write about rules. Lots of ‘hem! Genius idea! Heaven likes rules, so make humans write ‘bout it and Gabriel will stop being an ass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took another swig. “Very unlikely. But the idea’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course it is, it’s mine!” protested Crawly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to plot </span>
  <span>out loud</span>
  <span> as </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> how to </span>
  <span>get writing unbanned from Heaven, and the angel enthusiastically joined him in after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, the villagers were cheering and laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crawly didn’t notice. </span>
  <span>He was having the time of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have NO idea for next chapter yet... I'll think about it tomorrow^^<br/>It's already the fifth story, so... I guess maybe I'll jump directly to AD.<br/>I miss writing "Crowley", ha ha ha!!<br/>ok, that's it, next chapter will feature Crowley, and our two boys will be much more close. Prepare for a long jump in the future...<br/>Well, past, technically, but... you know what I mean^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small army of angels is attacking a town in South America, in the name of the Lord.<br/>A passing demon decides to meddle and finds himself hunted by very unfriendly ethereal beings...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Mayan city of Cerros has been abandonned for an unknown reason...<br/>I love a good mystery, so of course I had to invent an explanation.<br/>I am not an expert in Mayan culture, and lots of cities have been abandonned for lots of reasons, but let's imagine in this universe, angels were the reason^^.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cerros, 153.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw him here! He can’t be far!”</p><p>“Deploy and search the area. Call as soon as you can sense him!”</p><p><em>Shit shit shit shit shit!</em> Thought Crowley, hiding behind one of the trees. He wouldn’t stay out of sight for long, he knew it. There were way too many freaking angels.</p><p>
  <em>How did I end up here?</em>
</p><p>Well, he knew how. He just wished he had looked the other way and let these bloody humans to fend for themselves.</p><p>“I want him found and destroyed!” ordered Sandalphon’s voice again. Crowley grimaced. Why, oh <em>WHY</em> did it have to be Sandalphon? Almost any other Archangel would simply have him found and discorporated, but he knew he wouldn’t be that lucky with that freak. At best, he would be tortured, then sent back to Hell. At worst…</p><p>Well, at worst he would still be tortured, then destroyed on a more permanent level. Sandalphon liked to destroy. It was his <em>thing</em>.</p><p>Something shuffled behind him. Lightning fast, Crowley whirled around himself, ready to strike.</p><p>He stopped his claws one inch from an angelic face. Blue eyes looked at him, half exasperated, half worried.</p><p>“Oh, for the love of...” whispered Aziraphale, pushing the demon’s claws away. “What have you gotten yourself into this time?”</p><p>“You could at least have blinked,” muttered Crowley, a little vexed.”What kind of demon am I if I can’t even scare one tiny angel?”</p><p>“Oh, I am sorry, dear, I was so focussed on <em>saving your life</em> I forgot to pretend you’re scary,” hissed Aziraphale with a deadly glare.</p><p>“I don’t need saving, I’m perfectly fine!” the demon hissed back.</p><p>“Fine? Sandalphon is after you! What on earth are you doing here? Don’t you know every eye in Heaven is looking in this direction today? What is <em>wrong</em> with you, you imbecile?”</p><p>Crowley straightened himself with a snarl. No one called him names, specially not a prissy, ridiculous angel who…</p><p>Aziraphale brusquely pushed him against the trunk of the tree with a terrified expression.</p><p>“Who’s there?” asked a familiar voice.</p><p><em>Sandalphon! I am so dead. Oh, shit, we’re </em><em><b>both</b></em> <em>dead!</em> Crowley raised his eyebrow as high as possible to convey the universal sentence: <em>Discorporate me now, and pretend we were fighting!</em></p><p>“It is I, Aziraphale,” answered the angel in a voice that only trembled a little.</p><p>“Aziraphale? What are you doing here? You were supposed to be in Gaul.”</p><p>Sandalphon was getting closer. In a minute he would be there and see them. Aziraphale unfolded his wings and a sudden burst of Grace appeared along his hands. Grace wasn’t usually used this way, and it only looked like a faint glow coating the angel’s fingers, but Crowley knew how dangerous it really was, used this way. Grace could be as sharp as a sword.</p><p>Crowley straightened himself and looked right into his friend’s eyes. He had to seem ready. It would be difficult enough for Aziraphale to discorporate him, better not to look afraid on top of it.</p><p>
  <em>It’s ok. Do it, angel.</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale’s hand flashed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You are so bloody… stupid!” growled the demon, trembling with rage.</p><p>“Yes… you were very clear on your appraisal of my intellect the first time, dear. Can we talk about something else?” asked the angel in a weak voice.</p><p>The voice made Crowley’s ire flare even higher. “NO, we’re bloody not talking about anything else! You’re the dumbest angel I’ve ever met! How could you do something so utterly <em>moronic</em>?”</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad. It worked, didn’t it?” snapped the angel, his face way too pale to Crowley’s liking.</p><p>The demon snarled and answered with his best sarcastic voice. “Ooooooh! Oh, I am <em>sorry</em>, your Principality! It <em>worked</em>! Then everything is just <em>fine</em>, if it <em>worked</em>! Just peachy!”</p><p>“Exactly! Everything IS fine, and you are acting like a child!”</p><p>“I am <b>what</b>? Are you fucking <em>kidding</em> me? You acted like an <em>i</em><em>diot</em> and I’m the childish one? You only had to do ONE thing! Discorporate me! T’wasn’t that difficult, was it? Did you? Hmm? Did you do it? Nooooooo! And why? Because you’re a <em>jackass</em>, that’s why!”</p><p>Crowley stopped walking and looked around. This bloody forest seemed to never end. Where were the caves, abandoned little houses, or welcoming clearings when you needed them?</p><p><em>The</em> <em>fuck</em> with all this! He’d only gone there to see what Heaven was up to this time. He only wanted to observe from afar, like any demon would have. But there were <em>children</em> down there, and God’s orders or not, killing children was not angelic. Not in Crowley’s book at least. So of bloody course he had to risk his bloody neck to try and save the bloody kids. And look where it got him! Lost in the freaking woods with a <em>doltish</em> angel who wasn’t even capable of…</p><p>Crowley frowned. Aziraphale hadn’t answered his last insult, and it was NOT like him. He looked down.</p><p>Of course the idiot had passed out. <em>Of course.</em> This day was getting so freaking better every minute. And that blessed wing just didn’t want to stop bleeding. He bit his lip as he remembered the pain on the angel’s face as he had torn his own wing apart.</p><p>And it wasn’t even the worst bit. The worst had been Sandalphon’s words.</p><p>“Since you were incompetent enough to get hurt and let him escape, I think helping you wouldn’t be very appropriate. You have to learn your lesson, Aziraphale.”</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Abandoning a wounded angel like this, in the middle of nowhere, with (supposedly) a murderous demon on the loose… and <em>Crowley</em> was the evil one?</p><p>Strengthening his hold on Aziraphale’s waist and arm, he started to walk again, jaw clenched, dragging the angel along like a drunken sailor. He had to find shelter and stitch that wing, as soon as possible.</p><p>
  <em>I swear I’ll kill you if you discorporate on me. See if I don’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aziraphale hated sleep. He’d tried it once or twice, after Crawly had told him how wonderful and relaxing it was.</p><p>It wasn’t. He had dreamed awful dreams, all remembrance of a time he tried not to think about.</p><p>He got back to his senses with a jolt, the cries fading in the distance, locked away in his memory. It wasn’t real. The war, the Ark, the ten plagues… it was all in the past. He was… he had been with Crawly… <em>Crowley</em>, damn it all! It was Crowley now, how difficult was it to absorb ONE word? Slowly, he tried to open his eyes.</p><p>He could sense the demon nearby. After all these years, they had gotten attuned to each other’s presence. He always knew where Crowley was, if he concentrated enough.</p><p>“Where… are we?”</p><p>Something moved near him, and the familiar face appeared in front of him.</p><p>“Welcome back to the living world, you idiot.”</p><p>Aziraphale huffed, then tried to sit. A searing pain shot through his left wing and he bit back a cry. Crowley’s hands shot to his shoulders to steady him.</p><p>“Don’t move! You’re hurt, remember?”</p><p>Oh… yes, he remembered now. Sandalphon… the town, the angels, all the angels in arms… slaying in the name of God.</p><p>Crowley seemed to follow his thoughts. “What happened exactly? Why did they chase everyone? What was Her excuse <em>this</em> time?” he asked darkly.</p><p>Aziraphale averted his eyes. “I… don’t know. I don’t think it was Her orders.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The angel looked at his friend’s incredulous face. “When She orders… even when it isn’t… directly addressed to me... I can feel it. We all can feel her orders. She hasn’t asked for an example since the death of the Son.”</p><p>“She’s slipping,” grumbled Crowley. “Having a child changes people, I guess.”</p><p>Aziraphale bit his lip and clasped his hands on his lap. He always avoided the subject of parenthood around his friend since Reh, and Crowley was grateful that he did.</p><p>“Soooo,” drawled the demon, anxious to change the subject he’d been stupid enough to bring up himself. “Who gave the order?”</p><p>“The Archangels, I imagine,” sighed Aziraphale. “It seems they’ve judged the humans here were acting against Her wishes.”</p><p>“What wishes? They didn’t do anything new! Yes, they’re a little too warlike, but it’s not like they invented it! Why did these wankers decide to make an example of a whole town?”</p><p>“I don’t know! I was in Europe! They don’t tell me everything they decide, Crowley!” scolded the angel.</p><p>“Then why are you here? Why aren’t you in bloody <em>Europe</em>?” answered the demon in the same tone.</p><p>“Because I heard that a <em>demon</em> was being hunted by a whole platoon, that’s why!” snapped Aziraphale.</p><p>“I was perfectly fine! I had it under control!” yelled Crowley.</p><p>Aziraphale wasn’t someone you could intimidate easily. If you yelled at him, he would answer in kind... that was something Crowley had discovered a long time ago. “You were about to get caught! By Sandalphon! <em>Sandalphon</em>, Crowley! And you’re calling <em>me</em> the stupid one?”</p><p>The demon opened his mouth, noticed the sheen of sweat on the angel’s brow, and huffed angrily.</p><p>“You need to rest. I stitched your wound as best as I could but if you don’t stop moving every minute it won’t heal. You can smite me when you feel better. No!” he cut as Aziraphale started to protest. “You’re not allowed to discuss it! Sleep! You know that’s the only way to heal a wing! You won’t be able to fly for at least five weeks. Five weeks of <em>rest</em>, angel. Food, sleep, water, and <em>no</em> miracle.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked away, silently wriggling his hands. Crowley tilted his head. After four thousands years, there wasn’t much he didn’t know about his friend.</p><p>“I’ll make sure you don’t dream,” he said gently.</p><p>The angel shot him a grateful glance. “Really?”</p><p>“Did I ever lie to you?” asked the demon, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yes, lots of times,” answered Aziraphale, deadpan.</p><p>“Well I’m not lying <em>now</em>. Come on, lie down. Stop pouting, I won’t change my mind. You know I’m right.”</p><p>Grumbling a lot and complaining even more, Aziraphale lied down on his front, head on his forearms, wings shivering slightly with pain.</p><p>“I don’t feel like sleeping. It is not my thing!” he groaned, stubbornly repressing a yawn. Crowley rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, <em>right</em>. I’ll help you unwind then. Wing.” he patted his knee. Aziraphale blinked owlishly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your wing, stupid. Give it,” asked Crowley, in the tone of voice he usually used to talk to small children.</p><p>The angel’s eyes widened in realisation and he sheepishly outstretched his good wing in the demon’s lap. “You don’t have to...”</p><p>Crowley preferred by far when his stupid angel was yelling. He never liked to see him apologetic.</p><p>“Shaddup, I’m grooming a wing here. Don’t distract me.”</p><p>He knew the exact moment Aziraphale fell asleep. The wing that had been slightly trembling in his hand stilled and got slack, and a long sigh escaped Aziraphale’s lips.</p><p>Crowley leaned and touched his friend’s forehead. “May your sleep be calm and dreamless, you pigheaded angel,” he murmured, his demonic miracle working his way into Aziraphale’s skull.</p><p>Then he started to comb his fingers in the white feathers again, patiently straightening and smoothing them one by one. He could feel the muscles slowly relax under his hands. It didn't happen often, him preening the angel. Wings made you vulnerable, and even if he knew he had Aziraphale's trust, it wasn't something they could share as often as a bottle of wine. You could drink with an enemy, but turning your back to him? They were on opposite sides, and even their friendship couldn't change that. They just simply couldn't make that kind of habit.</p><p>Aziraphale sighed again, dead to the world.</p><p>The angel hated to sleep, because it made him vulnerable. to nightmares, to memories, to the world around him. He had been a warrior, and had kept certain habits. He never slept, and he never unfolded his wings outside of combat, and he never, never turned his back on anyone without keeping an eye on them (Aziraphale had <em>lots </em>of eyes).</p><p>But here he was, trusting Crowley enough to lower all his defences. The demon was certain no one else, Archangels included, would deserve such a level of trust. It should have been sad, but Crowley was a selfish bastard, and only felt proud. He delicately tugged at a loose feather and put it down next to him.</p><p>There was a lot of work, as always. Aziraphale really was terrible at taking care of himself. It would probably take all night.</p><p>It wasn’t a problem, Crowley had all the time in the world.</p><p>He didn’t intend to go anywhere for at least five weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FIVE GROOMINGS: CHECK!<br/>Now, rest the one time he didn't!!</p><p>Thank you all for reading me! Your kudos and comments are such gifts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Present day.<br/>Aziraphale has been thinking a lot lately, and asks Crowley to help him with a very special project.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No grooming here, it's the "he doesn't" part, but I assure you fluff will be delivered^^<br/>Fluff... and lobster.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Crowley hadn’t thought he would ever be this terrified of Aziraphale… like, ever. But here they were, and he was kind of running for his freaking life. Well… <em>flying</em> for his freaking life.</p><p><em>You asked for it, you moron</em>, he reminded himself.</p><p>He did. That was the worst part. He totally did. It had seemed like a good idea at first.</p><p>Not so much now…</p><p>The flapping of wings behind had him bolt to the right at breakneck speed. He felt the tip of angelic fingers graze his ankle, almost grabbing it.</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>Folding his wings tight against his body, Crowley plunged.</p><p>One second later, he remembered that gravity wasn’t on his side when it came to speed…</p><p>An iron hand closed on his foot, and the demon opened his wings, stopping his fall short, but Aziraphale <em>didn’t let go</em> and soon Crowley was plunging again, dragged down by the angel’s implacable grasp.</p><p>He struggled, delivering blow after blow on the his friend’s arm and hand. It was like hitting an iron bar, and Aziraphale punched him in return, once, cutting his breath and probably offering some future beautiful bruises in the process. The ground was getting close really fast.</p><p><em>Well, this is going to hurt</em>, thought the demon with dark humor.</p><p>Aziraphale yanked his arm forward, and Crowley slammed onto the rocks.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Ten hours earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you want to do that? asked Crowley, frowning in incomprehension. “That’s insane.”</p><p>The angel shook his head in disagreement. “It is not. I think it is perfectly logical. I really need to get back in shape.”</p><p>“Aziraphaaaale,” drawled the demon, not looking up from his screen, “You’re <em>fine</em>! You don’t need to… to train or anything just to prove a point. Gabriel’s a wanker, don’t listen to him. Your corporation is nice just as it is.”</p><p>A long silence followed, and Crowley played a little more on his phone before realizing that the room’s temperature had abated significantly. He looked up and met not exactly a glare, but something very close to it.</p><p>“Uhhh…” said the demon, unsure of what to do.</p><p>“I wasn’t talking about my corporation, Crowley. I am perfectly satisfied with it. But it is interesting that <em>you</em> thought about it right away. I think I finally understand how ‘<em>nice</em>’ can be considered an insult, after all,” declared the angel, taking a sip of tea while giving him a pointed look.</p><p>Crowley decided not to go that way, and changed the subject. “What were you talking about, then?”</p><p>His friend seemed to ponder, then huffed a laugh and smiled. That was a self deprecating smirk that Crowley knew very well. The ‘<em>I can be a little ridiculous sometimes, can’t I?</em>’ kind of smile.</p><p>He answered with one of his own. <em>Yes, angel, you can.</em> <em>But it’s okay.</em></p><p>Like their silent exchange didn’t happen, Aziraphale answered.</p><p>“I meant fighting, dear. Getting back in shape for fighting. I haven’t seriously trained since Eden.”</p><p>Crowley tilted his head and took his glasses off, throwing them carelessly on the coffee table. They knew better than to break. “You don’t need that. I saw you fight, you’re terrifying.”</p><p>“Why, thank you, I guess… still, I… I need to train. We had to fight quite a lot lately, and if we are to make a habit of it, I would rather be prepared. There are so many things I could work on. Not physically, per say, since our corporation don’t need it, but mentally… I got quite soft in the last millennia, and I want to be ready if something else happens.”</p><p>Crowley made a face. That seemed like a rehearsed speech. Aziraphale didn’t make speeches lightly. It had been on his mind for a while, obviously, and there was only one way to talk the angel out of a terrible idea once he’d made up his mind.</p><p>Unfortunately, Crowley still had no idea what said way was…</p><p>And, if he was honnest with himself, which he rarely was, the angel had a point. They had been attacked several times lately, had ended up severely wounded more than once. Aziraphale's worries weren't unfounded. Bad luck seemed to stick to them, and being prepared couldn't hurt.</p><p>“Alright. Okay, I’ll help you.”</p><p>Aziraphale lit up like a lighthouse. “Excellent! Let us go, then!”</p><p>“Whot? Now?” spluttered the demon.</p><p>“Of course, now. No time like the present.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>It could have gone a little better</em>, thought Crowley hours later, crushing Aziraphale against the trunk of a tree that trembled under the force of it. He glared at his friend.</p><p>“ The Heaven, angel! You’re not fighting seriously!”</p><p>Aziraphale blinked. “I am! I assure you I am! You are stronger than you think, my dear.”</p><p>“Don’t bloody start find yourself excuses! We both know I’m not stronger than you, and we agreed on not using miracles, so you should be winning there. You should at least resist longer than that, and you definitely shouldn’t let me shove you against a bloody oak!”</p><p>The angel looked up at the trembling leaves. “Crowley!,” he gasped. You cannot hurt an <em>oak tree</em>!”</p><p>With a long suffering sigh the demon let go. Of course, he would focus on that, he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose as Aziraphale put his hands on the bark and started a healing miracle. That stupid angel always had a thing for oaks, for some reason. Crowley hated the fuckers. They were almost impossible to threaten and always seemed unfazed when he was yelling at them. He’d given up on the wankers centuries ago. No wonder the angel loved them so much. He guessed stubbornness knew its own kind.</p><p>“How about I shouldn’t hurt <em>you</em>, hmm? Do I have to remind you that you were the one <em>asking</em> for some training? If I remember correctly, your exact words were: '<em>Oh, Crowley, you need to get your mind into it! If we pull our punches it won't be efficient!' " </em>Declared Crowley in a surprisingly good rendition of the angel's voice. <em>"</em>Can you at least take it seriously? I won’t stay there wasting my time when I could be gluing a genuine tetradrachm of Aetna on the pavement outside the London Numismatist Association.”</p><p>Aziraphale whirled on him. “Don’t you <b>dare</b>! You promised never to do it again! People got hurt that day!”</p><p>“Yep, they absolutely did,” answered the demon, grinning from ear to ear. It had been such a hilarious fight. “So why don’t you try to be a little more… aggressive, angel? Nip my wiles in the bud?”</p><p>“All right, all right,” grumbled the angel, facing him with a focused expression. “Bring it on, dear boy.”</p><p>With a huff, Crowley struck. He didn’t like to be on the offensive. His fighting skills were reserved for the desperate situations, like being unable to avoid, block, hide and run away, or seeing Aziraphale in danger. You didn’t live long in Hell without a good self-preservation instinct.</p><p>The angel avoided him swiftly, stepping aside, and launched his fist. Crowley jumped back, and they were back into the dance they had been performing for hours. Slide, jump, duck, strike… after a while, Crowley found himself backed into another <em>fucking</em> oak tree, and the angel’s fist was aiming at his head way too fast to get away in time.</p><p>Something flickered in Aziraphale’s eyes, and the demon’s thoughts got from <em>Oh fuck, brace yourself!</em> to <em>You’ve got to be </em><em><b>kidding</b></em><em> me!</em></p><p>Aziraphale’s arm slowed down just enough for his friend to avoid it. Seething, Crowley stepped to the side and delivered a heavy blow in the angel’s ribs. With a sound that looked nothing like any word ever invented, Aziraphale landed on his knees.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did it <em>again</em>!” yelled Crowley, absolutely pissed off, as much at the angel as at himself. He had been so furious for a second he hadn’t pulled his last punch one bit and was feeling a little guilty. But it had been like this all freaking day long, the angel getting cold feet right at the crucial moment. “You’re not taking this seriously! That’s it, I’m out of here!”</p><p>Aziraphale grimaced and stood up hastily. “I assure you I am, my dear! I am very serious! I may have lost more skills than I thought…”</p><p>Crowley shook his head. “ No. Nope, not buying it. I saw you fight <em>for real</em> only months ago, remember? You’re holding back.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked down with an exasperated sigh. “I assure you, it isn’t conscious. I really am <em>trying</em>…”</p><p>The demon looked at his friend, squinting. The angel didn’t seem to be lying. It wasn’t conscious. Well, if it was a block of some sort, there had to be a way to work around it... with a large grin, he snapped his fingers victoriously “ I <b>know</b>! I know how to make you get serious!”</p><p>“Oh? Please enlighten me, dear boy.”</p><p>“You can’t help but be protective. That’s your thing, you know. You’re afraid to hurt me. So we have to get rid of that streak. Jam it for a while… and I know the perfect way…”</p><p>Aziraphale arched an eyebrow. “I am all ears.”</p><p>“You’re afraid to hurt me,” repeated Crowley, snapping his fingers again, this time with intent. He smiled like a shark. “What if beating me was <em>protecting</em> me?”</p><p>The angel frowned. “What have you done? What was that miracle?”</p><p>“Relaaaaax, t’s nothing serious! Just… allow me…” the demon reached out to touch his friend’s head. Still frowning, Aziraphale let him. A slight tingle had him understand some magic was at work on him too. Crowley patted his shoulder. “Perfect! Now if you don’t fight seriously, I will hurt. Simple as that.”</p><p>“I <em>beg your pardon</em>?” spluttered the angel in concern. Crowley smiled.</p><p>“It’s okay, angel. No more than a five out of ten kind of pain. But I will feel it every time you try to hold back.”</p><p>Aziraphale sighed heavily. “oh, dear… how long will it work?”</p><p>“It will stop when one of us yields. Same rules, no miracle allowed, no getting out of one’s corporation. Ready?”</p><p>The angel pouted, then craned his neck. “All right. Let us try.”</p><p>At first, it had seemed the same. The dance, Crowley landing the first blow, and the angel about to reprocicate, his hesitation... then Crowley had grimaced as his spell came to life, a burning kind of pain running up his arms for a few seconds.</p><p>Aziraphale had taken in the twitch on his friend's face, and stepped back. The caring, compassionate eyes had turned cold and steely, and Crowley had grimaced again, this time not because of the spell.</p><p>Oh, the angel had fought seriously then. Very seriously. Enough to trigger Crowley’s fight or flight reflex. But even if the demon was a master at avoiding getting caught, in the end he hadn’t been able to outrun Aziraphale for very long. He didn’t have the angel’s endurance, and they had been at it for hours after all…</p><p><em>Well</em>, thought Crowley, hitting the ground at full speed, <em>that's</em> <em>another genius idea coming back to bite me in the arse…</em></p><p>Strangely, the pain wasn’t as awful as expected… he was pretty sure he should have at least broken a rib or two. Hitting the ground wasn’t supposed to make you feel like getting your hands burnt by a too hot plate while laying on a memory-foam mattress.</p><p>Aziraphale pinned him down where he’d fallen, eyes blazing, stone faced. “Do you yield?’</p><p>Silence stretched out, then the demon bit his lips to prevent a laugh. “Are you… Aziraphale, did you just cheat? We said no miracles! The ground isn’t supposed to feel soft. Not at this speed.”</p><p>The angel pouted and looked away. “I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear.”</p><p>“Ha! You <em>bastard</em>!” This time Crowley laughed openly. “I can’t believe it. You chose to soften my landing and let me get hurt by the spell instead! I yield, by the way.”</p><p>His friend let him go with a satisfied nod and folded his wings into another dimension. They looked terribly ruffled by they violent flight, and Crowley was convinced his weren't looking any better.</p><p>“Well,” reckonned Aziraphale, “a five out of ten kind of pain seemed preferable to a hard landing on these rocks. I do hope you are not mad at me.”</p><p>“Naaaah. You won, after all. Plus, calculating how to beat me with minimal pain is certainly good training, right? You had to think fast to pull that up.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled mischievously, his hands hovering rapidly over Crowley, then himself, healing both of their bruises. “I am not above a little cheating when lives are at stake. Fair fight is beautiful on paper, but staying alive and unharmed is much more appealing.”</p><p>Crowley smiled fondly. “I’m so proud of you angel. How about lunch? I’m feeling hungry. I think that’s enough training for today.”</p><p>His friend wriggled happily. “Oh, I really cannot say no to that!”</p><p>“Good. Let’s get lobster. I really want some lobster right now.”</p><p>Aziraphale followed to the Bentley, chatting amiably while discreetly assessing the demon’s movements and occult energy. <em>Oh yes</em>, poor Crowley was <em>awfully</em> tired. He only ever get hungry before one of his longest naps, and always after a particularly exhausting trial.</p><p>They had been through a dreadful lot lately, and this ‘training session’ had been the last straw. Aziraphale realized guiltily that Crowley hadn’t really rested since Armaggedon. Oh, of course he was sleeping at least ten hours a day on his couch, but that demon needed some good rest once in a while, and Aziraphale had been having such a great time in his company lately that he hadn’t realized his friend needed one of his long slumbers… the weeks-long kind of sleep any snake demon would require once in a while. Frowning inwardly, the angel prepared himself to miracle a whole restaurant from noticing the strange man in sunglasses that would soon devour five entire lobsters.</p><p> </p><p>It was a very sleepy demon that entered the bookshop hours later. Aziraphale patted Bentley’s hood, thanking her for driving them home, and shortly followed his friend. Crowley was standing in the back room’s doorway, looking around, seeming a little lost, then straining to focus on his friend. “Hnn… wine, angel?”</p><p>Aziraphale shook his head. “Oh, that would be a terrible idea, dear boy. No I think we will have to call it a night. You need some sleep.”</p><p>Crowley recoiled, incensed. “M’not <em>tired</em>! I don’t <em>need</em> sleep!”</p><p>The angel looked at him, raising an eyebrow very pointedly. Crowley mumbled something unintelligible and looked away with a pout.</p><p>“Do not be childish, dear. You need to rest. Why don’t you take a more… reptilian form? I know it is easier for you to digest that way.”</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake, Aziraphale, don’t say that!”</p><p>“Why ever not?”</p><p>“Cause it’s… it’s private matter!”</p><p>“Popycock! I will not pretend to ignore your more basic needs to spare your sensibilities. Do I brood when you bring me food or tea?”</p><p>“T’s not the ssame,”  mouthed Crowley, trying not to lash out at the ‘sensibilities’ word. Sensible, him? As if!</p><p>“Crowley, stop being ridiculous and transform already, will you?”</p><p>With  a huge demonstration of rolled eyes, long suffering sighs and shaking of his head, Crowley turned into his usual black and red snake form.</p><p>“sssatissfied?’ he asked with what he hoped looked like a snarl.</p><p>Aziraphale smiled, settling in his armchair. “Very much so, dear. Do come here, you will need some heat and I’d rather keep an eye on you while you are dead to the world.”</p><p>Crowley could think of a protest of two. Carrying a sleeping snake on one's shoulders for weeks wouldn’t be comfortable or practical. He slithered directly into his friend's hands, though, his selfish serpentine brain taking control. If the angel offered he didn’t see why he should refuse.</p><p>Settling around Aziraphale's neck, he buried his snout in angelic warmth. <em>Flames</em>, no wonder humans were always attracted to his friend. It was like soaking in a peaceful, comfortable and delightfully soothing bath. But the most vivid sensation was one of <em>safety </em>that no other angel could elicit in him. Here, he could rest without a worry. No need to hide away from prying eyes, or to be ready to bolt at the first sound. With his last coherent thought, the demon settled his inner alarm to four weeks.</p><p>“Should… groom your wings…” he mumbled, feeling his thoughts dissolving in bliss.</p><p>“That can perfectly wait,” answered the familiar voice. “Do not worry about it, my dear.”</p><p>With a smile, Aziraphale stroked the smooth scales and picked up a book on the coffee table. He wondered briefly if he would open the shop and see how these dreadful customers would react to the sight of his new scarf.</p><p>No, better not. Shrieks would wake up the poor dear. Wiser to stay closed for the next few weeks. He would have to call Adam to warn him of their absence.</p><p>With a happy sigh, he turned a page.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I DID IT!!<br/>I'm so happy!<br/>Now, my friends, I will focus on May's prompts, and I will try my best to deliver one a day, like I did for Whumptober.<br/>I really need to get back in writing shape. Following Aziraphale's example!<br/>Tomorrow will be the family prompt!! It's already half written!<br/>Adam will be here :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>